Happiness?
by kyung064
Summary: Kyungsoo, adalah orang biasa dengan kehidupan yang tidak biasa. Ia pernah buta selama beberapa waktu, tapi kemudian orang yang tak pernah ia lihat menyelamatkannya. Kini ia bersikeras ingin menemukan orang tersebut. Tanpa pernah tahu, Chanyeol anggota boyband terkenal yang menjadi housematenya mencintainya lebih dulu. lalu siapa itu Kai? [Chaptered/Kaisoo-Chansoo]
1. Chapter 1

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: **Happiness?  
**Cast: Kyungsoo-Chanyeol-Jongin  
Other Cast: **Kris, Exo  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Words: **5870  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

"Kyungsoo-ya.." seorang lelaki berbadan tinggi merentangkan tangannya sambil menguap lebar, ia baru saja bangun tidur di hari Minggu yang cerah di musim panas ini. Dengan rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju dapur.

"Eo? Sudah bangun?" Kyungsoo, orang yang ia cari sedari tadi sedang berdiri di depan kompor dengan apron Pororonya yang imut. "Kenapa kau sudah bangun hm?" protes orang itu ia memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo erat.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Minggir! Aku memang harus bangun lebih awal, karena bayi besar ini akan selalu lapar ketika bangun tidur, benar kan?" Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Benar! _Eomma _aku lapar, kapan masakannya selesai?"

"Sebentar lagi Chanyeolla~" dan Kyungsoo melepaskan dirinya dari _giant baby_nya, Chanyeol. _Housemate_nya selama hampir tiga tahun ini, ia melanjutkan memasak sementara Chanyeol mencuci mukanya di _wastafel_. Susah bagi Kyungsoo memerintah Chanyeol mandi di hari libur, itu sama saja dengan menyuruh harimau untuk menjadi vegetarian.

"_Jja!_ Selamat makan~" Kyungsoo meletakkan dua piring ayam kecap di hadapannya dan Chanyeol. "_Mashitta._" Gumam Chanyeol, sepertinya ia belum sepenuhnya terbangun. Jadwal sebagai _idol _yang gila-gilaan mengharuskannya untuk pulang dini hari hingga ia tak punya waktu tidur yang cukup.

"Aku hari ini harus bertemu dengan Park _ssaem._" Kyungsoo membuka suara, Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kenapa harus bertemu dokter Park di hari Minggu? Tidakkah ia _off_ dari jadwal?" Chanyeol memainkan sumpitnya tanpa sadar, kebiasaannya ketika kesal saat makan.

"Park _ssaem_ bilang ada hal yang ia ingin sampaikan padaku, kau tenang saja aku akan kembali sebelum jam makan siang. Lagipula.."

"Aku ikut," Chanyeol memutus perkataan Kyungsoo, "Aku ikut dan setelah dari tempat dokter Park kita bisa pergi makan siang bersama di _agency_ku. Manajer ada disana bersama dengan Suho _hyung, _mungkin membahas _next comeback._" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Baiklah. Bagus juga, akhir-akhir ini kita jarang melewatkan makan siang bersama. Kau mandilah, dan akhirnya aku bisa menyuruhmu mandi di hari libur."

"Haha, kau menang hari ini penguin kecil." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Kyungsoo main-main. Setelah selesai makan, Chanyeol langsung menarik piring Kyungsoo. "Bersiaplah duluan biar aku yang mencuci piring, aku rasa ada banyak hal yang ingin kau utarakan pada dokter Park bukan?" Kyungsoo terdiam. "_Annio, _aku saja yang mencuci. Kau membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk mandi, jadi mandi saja dulu."

"_Shireo, _hush hush sana pergi ke kamar." Usir Chanyeol. "Eiy baiklah. Dasar tuan pemaksa, cuci yang bersih ya~" dengan langkah riang Kyungsoo meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju kamar mereka. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mulai mencuci piring mereka.

"Sebegitu senangkah dirimu? Bahkan belum bertemu dengan dokter Park saja aku bisa melihat senyummu yang lebih cerah dari biasanya, apa kau bahagia hanya dengan bayangan kau bisa bertemu dengannya? Lalu apa artinya aku selama ini?" gumam Chanyeol, memang benar kata orang. Orang berbadan besar, belum tentu memiliki hati dan perasaan yang besar juga. Itulah Chanyeol, ia memang tinggi dan memiliki badan yang proposional. Ia seorang _idol _dengan penggemar dimana-mana, tapi kenyataannya hanya untuk menyampaikan perasaan pada lelaki yang tiga belas senti lebih pendek darinya saja ia tidak berani.

'Kyungsoo, _jinjjha saranghae._'

Sementara itu Kyungsoo membuka lemari pakaiannya, ia mendecih. Penuh dengan warna hitam, hampir setengah lemari itu berwarna gelap. Ia memejamkan matanya, memang, dulu warna tak terlalu berarti baginya. Merah, kuning, hijau, biru, abu-abu, cokelat, putih maupun hitam tidak ada bedanya. Semuanya terlihat gelap baginya, dunianya selalu gelap. Hitam memang warna favoritnya, namun setelah kecelakaan yang membuat ia butabeberapa tahun lalu, ia memilih pakaian berdasarkan _feeling_ dan menurut indera perabanya. Dan mungkin kebetulan ia memilih hitam.

Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan meraih sebuah _sweater_ berwarna biru keabuan, dan memakainya dipadukan dengan celana hitam dan sepatu kets. Kemudian ia duduk di tempat tidurnya, mengeluarkan berkas dari rumah sakit yang hampir kusut karena sering ia buka.

**_Pasien: Kyungsoo, Do. Mr._**

**_Pendonor: - (dirahasiakan atas permintaan pendonor)_**

**_Penerima organ / _****_Pendonor organ_**

**_Jenis organ: Mata_**

**_Jadwal Operasi: 13-Januari-2010_**

**_Dokter: Eun Gi, Park. Mr. & Yoon Mi, Moon. Mrs._**

**_Penjamin Pasien: Kei, Hoshida. Mr._**

"Apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu? Apa mungkin kau mengingatku?" gumam Kyungsoo, "Aku tidak akan mendapatkan mata ini kalau bukan karenamu bukan?" ia masih menggumam, lalu menyentuh kelopak matanya. 'Kalau bukan karenamu, aku tak mungkin bisa melihat. Aku tak mungkin bisa kuliah lagi, tapi kenapa kau menghilang? Apa yang terjadi?'

Klek!

"Kyungsoo-ya," Kyungsoo menoleh, itu Chanyeol dan dia sudah mandi. Chanyeol melihat setetes air mata lolos dari mata Kyungsoo, lelaki itu berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo. "_Wae irae?_ Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku tidak akan menangis lagi hm?"

"_Neomu apha.._" bisik Kyungsoo. "_Appayo?_ Mana yang sakit?" Chanyeol menggenggam pelan telapak tangan Kyungsoo, "_Yeogi, nae maeum(Here, my heart.)_ sakit sekali, sakit karena bagaimana kerasnya aku meminta aku takkan pernah bisa bertemu _dia_."

"Sssh, bukankah dokter Park bilang ia akan membantu? _Uljima,_ aku akan marah bila aku melihatmu menangis kembali." Chanyeol menyandarkan Kyungsoo di dadanya, "Kau terlihat jelek bila kau menangis. Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat."

. . .

"Ini berkas yang bisa aku dapatkan dari dokter Moon, setelah dokter Moon meninggal, suaminya menyerahkan berkas ini padaku. Dokter Moon sebenarnya ingin memberikannya secara langsung padaku, tapi karena koma ia tidak sempat. Pantas saja aku tidak dapat menemukan data ini, karena berkasnya memang disembunyikan oleh dokter Moon."

"Tidak ada alasan jelas mengapa dokter Moon menyembunyikan berkas ini, bahkan suaminya juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas dokter Moon pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri, aku serahkan padamu." Kyungsoo membuka berkas tersebut.

**_Status: (Telah terlaksana – Berhasil)_**

**_Pasien: Kyungsoo, Do. Mr._**

**_Pendonor: Yura, Kim. Ms._**

**_Penerima organ_********_/ Pendonor organ_**

**_Jenis organ: Mata_**

**_Jadwal Operasi: 13-Januari-2010_**

**_Dokter: Eun Gi, Park. Mr. & Yoon Mi, Moon. Mrs._**

**_Penjamin Pasien: Kei, Hoshida. Mr._**

**_Yang bertanda tangan,_**

**_Kim Yura (Pendonor)_**

"Menurut data tersebut, pendonor mata yang selama ini kau tanyakan adalah seorang wanita. Saat itu usianya kurang lebih dua puluh tiga tahun, dan ia menderita leukimia sedari kecil sehingga memaksanya harus bolak-balik melakukan perawatan. Dokter tidak bisa melakukan apapun padanya dan memilih menyerah, hingga akhirnya Yura-ssi punya permintaan sebelum meninggal."

"Aku telah mencari siapa Kim Yura, data menyebutkan Ayahnya juga memiliki kesehatan yang buruk, ia butuh donor ginjal. Dan mereka telah bangkrut, semenjak ayah Yura-ssi sakit-sakitan ia berhenti bekerja dan mereka menjual aset untuk berobat. Ibu Yura-ssi telah meninggal karena leukimia juga sehingga penyakit itu menurun pada Yura-ssi. Permintaan gadis itu adalah, agar ayahnya selamat, karena ayahnya memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup. Ia menulis di akun SNS-nya, ia bilang ia bersedia menukar organ tubuhnya demi ginjal untuk ayahnya."

"Akhirnya tuan Hoshida datang menemuinya di rumah sakit, dan aku tidak tahu secara jelas. Yang pasti mereka berdiskusi dan melakukan barter organ." Deg! Jantung Kyungsoo seakan hampir berhenti berdetak. "Jadi benar, Kei-chan yang merencanakan semua ini?" dokter Park mengangguk.

"Apa mungkin.. Kei-chan, um maksudku Hoshida-ssi mendonorkan ginjalnya pada ayah Yura-ssi? Demi mataku?" dokter Park berdeham pelan. "Aku tidak terlalu tahu Kyungsoo-ssi, tapi sejauh ini belum ada informasi donor ginjal atas nama tuan Hoshida maupun ayah Yura-ssi, tapi bisa jadi mereka melakukannya di rumah sakit lain."

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan ayah Yura-ssi? Aku harus menemukan Hoshida," dokter Park melepas kacamatanya, lelaki yang umurnya lebih dari setengah abad itu menatap Kyungsoo. "Sudah kuduga kau bertanya seperti ini, menurut suami dokter Moon, ayah Kim Yura melakukan perawatan intensif atas ginjalnya di Amerika. Aku hanya mendapat data rumah sakitnya, ini," dokter Park menyerahkan secarik kertas ke hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Wah.." suara berat Chanyeol memecah suasana tegang yang sempat tercipta. Kyungsoo menoleh pada Chanyeol, "Jadi selama ini mata milikmu adalah mata seorang gadis? _Yeoksi, _pantas saja matamu begitu indah, benarkan dokter Park?" Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Chanyeol.

"Lihat, kau punya kelopak mata yang indah, dan mata lebarmu itu menggemaskan dan selalu berbinar. Mata Yura-ssi begitu indah, ia pasti gadis yang sangat cantik. Harusnya kau menggunakan matamu sebaik mungkin, bukan untuk menangis." Chanyeol mencubit pipi Kyungsoo, "_Aigoo kyeopta._"

Dokter Park tertawa pelan, "_Wae? _Aish, _ahjussi _ini sangat aneh." Gerutu Chanyeol. "Walaupun anda memiliki kepribadian yang aneh, tapi harus diakui anda adalah pribadi yang ceria dan menyenangkan. Kyungsoo-ssi beruntung, kau mendapatkan _housemate _sepertinya." Jelas dokter Park.

"Dengar? Kau harusnya beruntung bisa tinggal bersamaku, aku memang menyenangkan karena aku seorang _happy virus, keundae.._ ya! _Ahjussi!_ Aku ini seorang _idol, _bagaimana bisa kau menyebutku aneh? Anda bisa dikritik di SNS bila ketahuan oleh penggemarku. Apabila ada satu saja _sasaeng fans _yang menjumpaimu, maka _jjak!_" Chanyeol mengancam dokter Park main-main. "Siapa yang berani mengkritikku eo? Para penggemarmu itu tidak tahu siapa kau yang sebenarnya Chanyeol-ssi."

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, jangan berisik." Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan datar, "Ah _wae?_ Menyeramkan sekali. Kyungsoo yang aku kenal tidak seperti ini, itu sebabnya aku tidak suka kau ke rumah sakit. Rasanya awan gelap selalu menyelubungimu, apa ruangan _ahjussi _ini berhantu?"

"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, "_Geurae, geurae._" Dokter Park tersenyum, "Sudahlah Kyungsoo, jangan seperti itu pada Chanyeol. Oh iya, semoga beruntung. Kalau kau bisa menemui ayah Yura-ssi, dan menemukan orang yang kau cari, kabari aku secepatnya. Jangan murung terus, Chanyeol benar tak seharusnya kau sering ke rumah sakit itu memperburuk kondisi mentalmu."

"_Algessumnida uisanim,_ terima kasih banyak atas bantuan anda selama ini. Aku pamit dulu," Kyungsoo berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, diikuti Chanyeol. "_Bye-bye ahjussi, have a nice day!_" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya, membuat dokter Park terpaku sekilas menatap benda perak yang ada di jari manis Chanyeol.

"_Couple?_" bisik dokter Park, ia rasa ia pernah melihat cincin yang sama melingkar di jari Kyungsoo. "Eum, aku sedang berusaha." Jawab Chanyeol sedikit membingungkan, dokter Park tersenyum hangat. "_Fighting!_"

. . .

"Eo? Kyungsoo? Tumben," sapa Defconn, manager XOXO _boyband _yang akhir-akhir ini sedang naik daun di Korea Selatan, negeri Hallyu. "_Annyeonghassimnikka,_" Kyungsoo membungkuk formal. Mereka kini sedang duduk di _cafetaria_ YM _entertainment. _Salah satu agensi besar di Korea Selatan. Ia kemudian menghampiri Kris –kakak sepupunya- dan memeluk lelaki setinggi tiang itu.

"Mana Chanyeol? Anak itu, setiap hari bisanya telat saja." Gerutu Defconn lagi. "Chanyeol sedang mengambil gitarnya yang tertinggal di mobil, sepertinya ia terhadang _fans_ lagi. Ia menyuruhku cepat-cepat kemari agar terhindar dari _fans _dan pemberitaan lagi. Lagipula _jeosonghaeyo _Defconn-ssi, Chanyeol tidak akan terlambat kalau ia tidak mengantarku ke rumah sakit. Ini bukan salahnya,"

"Eo?" melihat raut wajah serius Kyungsoo, Defconn memilih menutup mulut. Entah mengapa, meski Kyungsoo memiliki wajah bak anak SMP tapi orang akan tunduk dengan kata-katanya. "Jadi Defconn _hyung, _kenapa kau memanggil dan mengumpulkan kami di hari libur seperti ini?" gerutu si _maknae, _Sehun.

"Ya! Bukankah Defconn _hyung _sudah bilang untuk menunggu Chanyeol dulu?" Sehun yang sedikit dibentak oleh Suho sang _leader _hanya mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Tak lama Chanyeol datang sambil sibuk membungkukkan badannya pada _sunbaedeul _maupun para _trainee_ yang ia temui.

"_Annyeonghasseyo_." Chanyeol melempar senyum lebar, dan menunduk sedikit pada Kris. Yang biarpun Kris sama-sama teman satu grupnya, tapi Kris kakak sepupu Kyungsoo, jadi rasanya Chanyeol harus menghormati Kris.

"Nah, karena Chanyeol sudah datang. Mari kita mulai rapat terbuka ini," Defconn membuka rapat sambil mengajak anak didiknya itu untuk bersulang. "XOXO _HWAITING!_" jerit mereka. "Eum, aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat aku disini. Aku kebawah dulu, Chanyeol nanti kalau sudah selesai rapat kabari aku." Tanpa basa-basi Kyungsoo langsung meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan menuju ke lantai dasar.

"Ya! Kenapa pujaan hatimu itu?" protes Chen, sang _main vocal._ "Dia hanya memiliki waktu yang berat, begitulah apabila ia habis mengunjungi rumah sakit." Jelas Chanyeol sambil menghela nafas berat. "Ke rumah sakit lagi?" tanya Kris sedikit khawatir.

"Ya, dokter Park bilang ia telah menemukan siapa yang mendonorkan mata untuk Kyungsoo, ternyata seorang _yeoja _yang menderita leukimia. Dan begitulah, Kyungsoo masih berharap untuk menemukan orang yang selama ini ia cari. Sudahlah, kenapa kita membahas Kyungsoo? Jadi manajer _hyung_, apa ada hal penting?"

"_Aigoo, _Chanyeolla. Aku tidak tahu kau begitu tulus ketika mencintai seseorang, kau bahkan rela menanti seseorang yang meski tinggal di atap yang sama denganmu tetapi hatinya begitu jauh darimu. Aku tidak tahu kau begitu romantis~" Defconn malah memuji Chanyeol. "Setidaknya ia menerima cincin pemberianku, lagipula salahku juga tidak bisa mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku takut.. kalau aku mengatakannya ia akan pergi lebih jauh dariku,"

"_Mwoya~?_ Ini bukan drama, kau tidak harus bahagia tanpa memiliki. Kalau kau mencintainya kau harusnya mengejarnya, bukan menunggunya menyadari perasaanmu. Kau kira Kyungsoo psikolog yang dengan mudah memahami perasaanmu? Ia manusia, bukan seonggok sel saraf yang peka terhadap ransang." Protes Jongdae –Chen- jengah. Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, "Benar! Lagipula percuma kalian mengenakan cincin _couple _kalau tidak ada status diantara kalian."

"Yaish! Diam kalian berdua! Sudah-sudah, apa yang mau _hyung_ bicarakan?" geram Chanyeol. "Oh iya, begini. Bos kalian memberi berita mengejutkan, bagiku saja mengejutkan apalagi bagi kalian? Jadi kalian hanya berlima, bos tidak mau kalian dibandingkan dengan _boyband_ lain. Kalian tahu kan kebanyakan grup lain juga beranggotakan lima orang? Jadi bos ingin agar kalian menjadi genap, dan merekrut satu member baru.."

Krik.. krik..

Tak ada tanggapan kecuali suara Chen dan Kris yang mengunyah keripik kentang. "Ya! Kenapa kalian tanpa ekspresi begitu? Harusnya kalian berteriak seperti di drama, '_MWO? _Benarkah? Tidak bisa dibiarkan!' begitu."

"_MWO?! _Benarkah?! _Maldo andwae!_" koor serentak member XOXO dengan nada datar, membuat Defconn benar-benar kesal dan ingin rasanya mengirim mereka ke wajib militer saat itu juga. "Yaish!"

"Lagipula apa salahnya merekrut member baru? Mungkin itu akan membuat kami semakin baik, Super Junior _sunbaenim_ saja bisa menerima Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_ kenapa kita tidak?" tanya Suho bijak. "_Keureochyeo,_ lagipula mungkin member baru bisa melengkapi kita. Siapa tahu saja dia bisa menurunkan komentar buruk tentang kita di _national polling._" Tambah Chen.

"Chen benar, banyak komentar menyebutkan _Lack of dance, lack of fashion, derp faces, what else?_" Kris menanggapi datar, sementara Chen dan Chanyeol yang entah mengapa merasa tersinggung langsung memaksa Kris menelan segenggam kripik kentang hingga _real leader_ itu tersedak. "Benar juga sih kata kalian, tapi.. ada yang aneh. Chen saja meski _training time_nya sebentar membutuhkan waktu hampir satu tahun, sementara calon member ini, tidak ada berita ia pernah di_trainee._" Defconn menyerahkan berkas member baru itu.

"_Mwoya, winner of international dance competition_ di LA? Jelas ia tidak butuh _training time_. Dilihat dari fotonya ia juga cukup tampan," Chanyeol membaca berkas calon member itu. "Ia akan menjadi _lead dancer _dan _visual._" Jelas Defconn lagi. "Eiiyy ia menggeser posisiku."

"Nama; Kim Jongin, Lahir pada 14 Januari 1994 di Seoul, hobinya menari dan menari, sifat buruk; terlalu kaku dan _careless._" Chen membaca dengan keras. "_Daebak, _kenapa sedikit misterius? Dan _stage name_nya Kai." Suho menunjuk _hangeul_ bertuliskan 'Kai' di pojok kertas.

"_Comeback_ kalian dengan enam orang akan dijadwalkan satu bulan lagi, dengan lagu _Addiction._ Ini hanya mini album, jadi pembuatan MV bisa dilaksanakan minggu depan. Presdir bilang, Kai sudah mempelajari gerakan _dance_nya jadi kalian bisa langsung fokus berlatih bersama. Ia bilang ia akan datang beberapa saat lagi."

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggu."

. . .

Sementara itu Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan di lantai dasar, karena haus ia memutuskan untuk membeli ninuman di mesin otomatis. Ia mengeluarkan uang seribu won miliknya dari dalam dompet dan menatap deretan minuman yang ditawarkan.

"_Cola,chocolate milk, ice tea, lemon tea, beer._ Uhm, aku rasa aku akan beli _cola _saja." Ia memasukkan uangnya dan menekan tombol untung _cola,_ namun lama ia menunggu _cola _itu tidak juga keluar dari mesin. "Yak _wae?_" kesal Kyungsoo. Ia melihat sekeliling, karena dirasa tidak ada yang memperhatikan Kyungsoo mendekati mesin itu dan menepuk-nepuknya keras.

"Pasti _cola_ku tersangkut di dalam." Ia menepuknya keras. "Kau memasukkan uang yang terlipat, jadi mesin tidak bisa memprosesnya. Ini.." Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat seorang lelaki yang cukup tinggi menyerahkan _cola_ padanya. "Ini untukku?"

"Hm, anggap saja karena aku tidak tega padamu yang kehilangan seribu won." Meski sedikit kesal Kyungsoo menerimanya, "_Kamsahamnida._" Tanpa menjawab, lelaki tadi mengambil _cappucino_nya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung.

"_Mwoya~_" gumam Kyungsoo karena lelaki tadi meninggalkannya tanpa berucap apa-apa bahkan membalas terima kasihnya pun tidak. "Apa ia _trainee _baru?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, akhirnya ia menuju ke bangku terdekat. Lalu mengeluarkan berkas yang ia terima dari dokter Park.

"Aku rasa aku perlu menghubungi rumah sakit ini," akhirnya Kyungsoo menekan nomor telepon rumah sakit itu, dan menunggu panggilan tersambung. Untung saja ia telah mempelajari bahasa Inggris sebelumnya.

"Helo, ini Do Kyungsoo. Begini, aku ingin menanyakan seorang pasien bernama Kim Kwang Gyu, ia berasal dari Korea. Dan ia menjalani perawatan setelah menjalani donor ginjal, apakah bisa anda menyambungkan dengan _mr. _Kwang Gyu?" tanya Kyungsoo dalam bahasa Inggris.

_"__Uhm, ya. Disini ada pasien bernama Kwang Gyu Kim dan ia berkebangsaan Korea. Tapi, ini masih dini hari tuan. Lebih baik anda menghubungi kembali ketika siang," _Kyungsoo melirik arlojinya, jam sebelas siang ia lupa itu artinya di Amerika masih pukul empat pagi. "Oh maafkan saya, baiklah aku akan menghubungi lagi. Uhm, tolong tanyakan nomor yang bisa dihubungi pada Kwang Gyu, saya ingin membahas sesuatu mengenai Kim Yura. Terima kasih," Kyungsoo mengakhiri panggilannya.

"_Neo eoddiya?_" gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

"_Bwabwa (look here)_ baru saja aku tinggal sebentar mukamu sudah murung lagi. Kenapa?" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya begitu melihat Chanyeol datang. "_Annio,_" Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. "Sudah mulai suka berbohong padaku ya, mungkin kau bisa menipu orang-orang tapi tidak denganku Kyungie. Sudahlah, ini makanlah." Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah _hamburger_ kepada Kyungsoo, dengan ekstra _cheese_ karena Kyungsoo sangat menyukai keju.

"_Gomapta._" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan memainkan ponselnya, "Kau tidak kembali rapat lagi? Aku dengar rapatmu penting, nanti kita bisa jadi _trending topic _di SNS lagi kalau kau tetap berada di sampingku." Gerutu Kyungsoo, sudah cukup banyak _antifans _yang menerornya di SNS karena ia adalah adik sepupu Kris dan juga _housemate _Chanyeol. Apalagi _antifans _itu bertambah mengingat akhir-akhir ini mereka mengenakan cincin _couple._

"Kalau mereka menyerangmu, aku akan melindungimu. Lagipula biar saja, bukankah banyak yang bilang kita pasangan yang cocok?" goda Chanyeol, "Ish, dalam mimpimu." Balas Kyungsoo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. "Rapat sudah selesai, Kris _ge _bahkan sudah pergi untuk sebuah _photoshoot _di Ilsan. Tadi Defconn _hyung _hanya mengenalkan kita pada anggota baru,"

"Amnggota bwaruhh?" tanya Kyungsoo disela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah burger. "Telan dulu, iya. Presdir bilang, akan lebih baik bila XOXO beranggotakan enam orang begitu." Kyungsoo meminum _cola_nya. "Wah, pasti kalian akan menjadi _top search _di berbagai situs lagi. Apa agensi sudah merilis fotonya?"

"Eum, aku dengar agensi merilis _teaser_ foto Kai tadi pagi. Dan siang ini, foto rapat kami berenam ditambah Defconn _hyung,_ tadi aku sudah mengecek _homepage_ dan katanya _server_ langsung turun karena banyak penggemar penasaran." Jelas Chanyeol menunjukkan halaman utama _website _resmi XOXO. "Kei?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih, entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup pelan.

"Kai." Koreksi Chanyeol, ekspresi kecewa langsung tergambar di wajah Kyungsoo. Ia kira, ia kira bisa bertemu Kei-nya. Tapi, ia sadar bahwa menemui Kei kembali tak semudah bayangannya, apalagi ia sama sekali tak pernah tahu bagaimana wajah Kei. "Ini Kai." Chanyeol memperlihatkan wajah teman satu grupnya yang baru.

"Eo? Orang ini adalah orang yang memberiku _cola _tadi. Whoa, pemberitaannya heboh sekali. 'Tanpa pernah di_trainee_ Kai masuk menjadi member keenam XOXO.' 'Kai adalah pemenang _dance competition international.'_ _Daebakkiya,_ misterius sekali." Komentar Kyungsoo. "Benar kan? Kenapa orang ini misterius sekali? Walaupun kemampuannya tinggi tapi setidaknya ia butuh waktu _trainee._ Apalagi katanya, presdir sendiri yang merekrut Kai. Apa hubungannya dengan presdir ya?"

"Ya, aku rasa kau bisa bertanya sendiri pada Kai." Saran Kyungsoo kemudian. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku selalu penasaran. Kita tinggal bersama bertahun-tahun, dan kau selalu bilang Kei adalah orang yang berharga buatmu. Kau bisa selamat dari kecelakaan karena Kei, kau bisa melihat karena Kei, tapi.. kau tak pernah menceritakan Kei kepadaku. Sebenarnya, siapa itu Kei?"

"Kei adalah.." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

**TBC**

**Yeah, kembali dengan ff aku bingung deh ini Chansoo/Kaisoo-_-  
Ini chaptered, tapi as usual aku gasuka chapter yg banyak. Tapi updatenya tetep ngaret XDv wkwkwk.  
ff ini terinspirasi karena aku abis nonton drama Angel Eyes sama Hotel King(?)  
Tapi semua murni ide aku. Dan... tahun ini emang tahun yang berat buat EXO stan ya? :')  
Kris pergi, EXO main drama, dan yang paling mengejutkan Baek-Taeng confirmed dating. Well, aku ga benci Taeng eonnie, malah dia salah satu bias cewek 3 but, but, why out of all Exo Baekhyun is the first one who dating. Baekhyun bener-bener fearless deh-_- tapi aku masih yakin ini rekayasa biar Exo stan lupain kasus Kris, SM! Aku belum bisa lupa ;A; (?) wkwk, ya semoga kalau beneran Baek-Taeng bisa langgeng. Selamat ya shortie couple, besok kalo punya anak sering-sering diminumin susu :') LOL (but seriously, for me EXO is forever gay-group /slapped. I still have my faith in Kaisoo+Hunhan+Chanbaek+Chenmin XD also, Xiumin's ig update, awalnya aku kira dibawahnya dia bakal nulis "Now we're really dating." Secara updatenya gandengan sama Chen-_- haha :D yaudah deh, tetep semangat ya EXO stan, walaupun badai menerjang EXO tetep 12, We A12E ONE we are EXO^^**

**Oiya follow /add line aku yuk di: athiya064. Pengen nambah temen:3 gausah malu, ayo kepo-kepo hehe. ****_Annyeong!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: **Happiness?  
**Cast: Kyungsoo-Chanyeol-Jongin  
Other Cast: **Kris, Exo  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Words: **5030  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

**P.s: kalau aku nyebutin karya-karya Yiruma, kalau bisa mainkan judul lagu yang aku sebutin ya:3 bagus banget loh, dan biar kalian bisa bayangin:3**

**P.s.s: YMent itu, gabungan YG dan SM jadi maafin ya kalo aku gabungin artis-artisnya kekekeke:3v**

"Kei adalah.." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo penasaran, ia benar-benar ingin tahu seperti apa sosok Kei yang selama ini Kyungsoo idam-idamkan. "Kei adalah _black pearl_ untukku." Jawab Kyungsoo ringan.

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Chanyeol. "Um, ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan tentang Kei. Tapi, aku tak pernah melihatnya, jadi aku merasa tidak pantas untuk menyampaikan hal tentangnya. Aku tidak tahu apa Kei itu tinggi, apa Kei tampan, apa Kei memiliki wajah sempurna. Oleh karena itu aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya, walau hanya sekali saja."

"Aku harap kau bisa bertemu dengan Kei secepatnya." '_atau tidak_.' Batin Chanyeol miris, ia yakin ia akan terlempar jauh dari kehidupan Kyungsoo bila ia bertemu dengan Kei. "Apa kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol. "Boleh, kenapa tidak?" Chanyeol memakai jaketnya dan menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo keluar gedung agensinya menuju tempat parkir.

"ITU PARK CHANYEOL!" jerit seorang wanita, seketika segerombolan penggemar wanita menyerbu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo di tempat parkir yang terletak di _basement._ "Aish, mati aku." Gerutu Chanyeol, ia tidak membenci penggemarnya, sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja ia berada di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan karena sedang bersama Kyungsoo.

"Whoa, Do Kyungsoo _anniya_?" tunjuk salah seorang penggemar pada Kyungsoo yang mematung di belakang Chanyeol, Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dibalik punggung Chanyeol yang bidang. "Chanyeol _oppa _apa benar kalian berkencan?" tanya seorang penggemar lain sambil menunjuk Chanyeol, wajahnya sedih.

"Itu.." Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo yang sedikit ketakutan. "Dia yang menggoda _oppa _kan?! Dia memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai adik Kris _oppa _kan?! Dia memaksa tinggal bersama _oppa _bukan? Dasar tidak punya malu!" teriak penggemar lain dengan marah. Kyungsoo memang sering diperlakukan seperti ini jika saja Chanyeol tahu.

"Kenapa kalian bilang begitu?!" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menaikkan nada suaranya, Kyungsoo menarik lengan jaket Chanyeol sambil berbisik. "Sudahlah Chanyeolla, jangan merusak _image_mu. Aku tidak apa-apa, sampaikan salam dan segera pergi dari sini." Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan sedih.

"Apa dia memaksa _oppa _untuk mengenakan cincin _couple_?" penggemar-penggemar itu tidak mau berhenti bertanya dengan kalimat kasar.

**_Flashback_**

"Yo Kris! Darimana saja kau?" tanya Chanyeol, ia sedikit bingung tak biasanya Kris meninggalkan rapat dan pergi tanpa mengabari member lain termasuk Defconn. "Aku dari rumah sakit." Jawab Kris singkat. "Oh? Kau sakit?" Chanyeol menanyai Kris bingung.

"Annio, tapi adik sepupuku baru saja selesai operasi pendonoran mata. Kau tahu adik yang pernah aku ceritakan dia buta karena kecelakaan sewaktu belajar mengemudi? Kemarin ia dapat donor mata, dan langsung operasi. Katanya perbannya akan dibuka esok, aku takut operasinya tidak berhasil."

"Pasti berhasil Kris, dokter jaman sekarang sudah pintar. Kau jangan khawatir begitu," hibur Chanyeol. "Masalahnya, ia pasti akan sedih kalau operasinya gagal. Ia bahkan harus putus sekolah akibat kecelakaan itu, setelah hampir dua tahun ia baru menemukan mata yang cocok. Aku menyayanginya seperti adikku sendiri, apalagi ketika kecil ia tinggal bersama orangtuaku karena orangtuanya meninggal."

"Aku jadi penasaran, apa boleh aku ikut denganmu menjenguk adikmu besok?" Kris mengangguk.

Esok harinya, Chanyeol benar-benar ikut Kris ke rumah sakit tempat Kyungsoo dirawat. Dengan langkah ragu, Kris membuka pintu ruang perawatan Kyungsoo. "Wu Yifan-ssi?" sebelum masuk, Kris menoleh dan menatap dokter laki-laki yang memanggilnya. "Oh, Park _seonsaengnim_. Ada apa? Maaf aku terlambat datang, kami harus menyelesaikan recording dulu di stasiun TV." Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat, operasinya berhasil. Adik anda positif bisa melihat kembali, hanya saja tadi.. ketika Kyungsoo-ssi membuka mata, ia sempat histeris. Ia mencari seseorang namun tak bisa menemukannya, saya yakin anda tahu siapa orang yang ia cari." Kris menautkan alisnya, "Apa.. Hoshida-ssi tidak ada disini? Bukankah anda bilang, Hoshida adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas Kyungsoo?"

"Saya juga tidak terlalu tahu. Sebelum operasi Hoshida-ssi bahkan telah pergi, saya takut mentalnya akan terganggu oleh karena itu saya menyuntikkan obat penenang. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia sadar," Kris mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan mencoba menjelaskannya pada Kyungsoo. Terima kasih atas bantuannya Park _ssaem_."

"Ya Kris! Siapa yang dicari adikmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang penasaran. "Bajingan tengil yang sekarang lebih bajingan karena ia pergi." Geram Kris, ia memasuki ruangan Kyungsoo. "K-Kris.." Kris tersentak mendengar suara parau.

"Kyungsoo? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kris, ia langsung duduk di sebelah ranjang Kyungsoo. "Kris.. dimana dia? Dimana?" Kyungsoo duduk dengan ekspresi kebingungan dan panik. "Ssh, dia pergi Kyungsoo. Ia pasti punya alasan, aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa, bahkan dokter Park."

"Tapi aku belum mengucapkan apa-apa padanya Kris.. hiks hiks.." Kris menepuk-nepuk punggung sempit Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan. "Dia pasti kembali Kyungsoo, sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong kenalkan, yang berdiri disana itu Chanyeol. Ingat kan kalau aku punya boyband? Dia salah satu member."

"Oh, _annyeonghasseyo_." Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo, dan berjabat tangan. "Matamu.. cantik sekali." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan mata lebarnya. "_Ne_?"

Plak!

Kris memukul tengkuk Chanyeol main-main, "Bukan apa-apa. Oh iya, aku dengar kau ingin ganti apartemen?" tanya Kris, ia memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'Jangan-main-main-dengan-_donsaeng_ku' Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ne, aku rasa aku butuh suasana baru. Tapi aku belum tahu akan tinggal dimana, aku perlu yang dekat kampus kebetulan aku sudah mendaftar."

"_Cheogiyo_, apa aku boleh menawarkan sesuatu?" Chanyeol menyela. "Aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen di Gangnam, dan ada dua kamar disana. Akhir-akhir ini XOXO sedang sibuk, jadi aku kira aku butuh _housemate_." Usul Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menatap Kris ragu, ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak punya _sleeping habit_ yang menjengkelkan. Aku juga tinggal sendiri semenjak SMA, jadi aku terbiasa memasak dan bersih-bersih." Tambah Chanyeol lagi, ia mempromosikan diri dihadapan Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa adik Kris ini menarik untuknya. "Boleh juga Chanyeol-ssi, kebetulan kampusku dekat Gangnam."

"_Ne_?! Ya pororo, kau yakin mau tinggal dengan orang seperti dia?" tunjuk Kris pada Chanyeol. "Ah _hyung wae_? Memang apa salahnya kalau Kyungsoo-ssi tinggal bersamaku?" tanya Chanyeol tidak terima. "Selama ini aku jarang bersosialisasi, aku rasa belajar punya _housemate_ tidak masalah. _Gege_ tahu sendiri kan, selama ini aku hanya mengenal _gege, auntie_ dan _samchun_. Boleh ya _ge_?" Kris terdiam, kalau Kyungsoo sudah memanggilnya _gege_ itu artinya ia benar-benar memohon.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Kalau dia macam-macam jangan ragu untuk menelpon polisi."

Dengan ijin Kris itu, Kyungsoo mengemasi barangnya dan tinggal di apartemen Chanyeol. Dari sanalah, Chanyeol mulai merasa tertarik pada Kyungsoo. Sayang, Kyungsoo masih menutup hatinya rapat-rapat untuk seseorang bernama Kei. Bahkan meski ia telah menerima cincin dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol telah mencoba segala cara agar Kyungsoo menatapnya, namun sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak akan mengerti sebelum Chanyeol berteriak 'Aku mencintaimu' tepat di samping telinganya.

**_Flashback off_**

"Chanyeol.." Kyungsoo sedari tadi menarik-narik lengan jaket Chanyeol, namun laki-laki itu tampaknya masih terlarut pada lamunannya. "Chanyeol, ayo kita pergi." Bisik Kyungsoo lirih, ia semakin takut pada penggemar Chanyeol meskipun mereka semua wanita.

"_Annio._" Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersuara dengan cukup tegas. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol bingung, "_Annio, _bukan Kyungsoo yang memaksa mendekatiku. Aku, aku yang memaksa dia agar tidak pergi jauh dariku. Aku yang memaksanya pindah ke apartemen yang sama denganku, aku yang memaksa untuk mengantarnya pergi, aku juga yang memaksanya memakai cincin _couple._ Kyungsoo tak pernah memintaku melakukan apa-apa, bahkan sekali saja ia tidak pernah minta apapun padaku. Jadi, apa kalian penggemarku akan membenci sahabatku? Dia kerabat yang sangat dekat denganku,"

Kyungsoo yang ingin menghentikan tindakan Chanyeol –karena menurutnya sangat beresiko- hanya diam ketika Chanyeol menahan lengannya. "Aku mencintai _fans_ku karena mereka adalah penggemar dengan hati lembut, yang menyayangi idolanya dan memberi kami semangat meskipun kami belum memberikan yang terbaik. Tapi kenapa kalian menyerang temanku di SNS? Memang apa kesalahan yang ia lakukan?"

Para penggemar itu tidak menjawab, berada dengan jarak sedekat ini dengan seorang _idol _seperti Chanyeol apalagi dengan Chanyeol yang sedikit marah membuat mereka menutup mulut tak berani membantah. "Lagipula, Kyungsoo adalah adik sepupu Kris _gege._ Bagaimana kalau Kris _gege_ tahu perlakuan kalian terhadap Kyungsoo? Aku juga pernah mengidolakan seseorang tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini, kumohon jangan membuat rasa cinta kami pada kalian berkurang. Terima kasih," setelah berkata begitu, tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal Chanyeol langsung menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam mobil. Dan meninggalkan tempat parkir tersebut.

Chanyeol diam saja, namun ia melirik Kyungsoo yang menatap ke luar jendela mobil. "_Mian._" Gumam Kyungsoo. "Minta maaf untuk apa?" Kyungsoo memainkan jari-jarinya. "Kau mungkin kehilangan penggemarmu gara-gara tadi, aku.. aku merasa bersalah."

"_Annio,_ penggemar adalah orang yang mendukung idolanya, lagipula kita tidak berpacaran bukan? Menurutku, kau tidak pantas menerima kata-kata kasar dari mereka. Aku tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, jangan kau kira aku tidak melihat akun SNSmu." Jawab Chanyeol datar. "_Keundae_ tetap saja, aku menghancurkan _image_mu. Kau bisa saja masuk dalam _polling_ _idol _yang galak terhadap penggemarnya. Aku tidak mau kau kehilangan penggemar gara-gara aku. Apa aku harus menjauh darimu? Apa aku harus pindah rumah?"

"Kyungsoo!" bentak Chanyeol, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol membentak Kyungsoo. "Kau.. aku ingin melindungimu, mengapa kau tak pernah membiarkannya? Kau tak pernah ingin minta tolong padaku karena takut aku terbebani, aku malah terbebani kalau kau bertindak seolah mengacuhkanku. Tak bisakah kau percaya padaku? Aku tidak perduli bila penggemarku meninggalkanku, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalau kau yang meninggalkanku. Apa kau tidak mengerti?"

Hening, Kyungsoo tak membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak seharusnya membentakmu." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, "_Gwaenchana, _maaf aku seolah tidak berterima kasih atas apa yang kau lakukan. _Gumawo _sudah membelaku Chanyeollie."

Hari itu, mereka menghabiskannya dengan suasana _awkward_ akibat pertengkaran kecil mereka. Pertama kalinya Chanyeol menyesali apa yang telah ia katakan dan lakukan.

. . .

_I don't know you, but i want you_

_All the more for that.._

_Words fall through me, and always fool me_

_And i can't react.._

Dengan setengah sadar, Kyungsoo meraba-raba tempat tidurnya dan menemukan ponselnya yang berdering. Nomor yang tak dikenal dengan kode negara yang berbeda, tapi saat ini sudah cukup larut dan Kyungsoo tak bisa membedakan kode negara mana itu.

"_H-Hello._" Sapa Kyungsoo dengan suara parau. _"Apa aku menelpon disaat yang tidak tepat Kyungsoo-ssi? Ini Kim Kwang Gyu, ayah dari Kim Yura._" Bagai disiram air, kantuk yang dirasa Kyungsoo langsung hilang dalam sekejap. Ia duduk dengan tegap di tempat tidurnya.

"Oh _ne, _tidak apa-apa. Aku belum sepenuhnya tertidur, begini.. aku Do Kyungsoo, orang yang menerima donor mata dari anak anda Kim Yura beberapa tahun lalu. _Neomu neomu kamsahamnida, _maaf waktu itu aku tidak bisa menemui anda." Kyungsoo berbicara dengan raut wajah berbinar. "_Benarkah? Apa anda baik-baik saja? Aku cukup berbahagia karena anda menjaga mata anakku dengan baik. Tidak apa-apa, meski berat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Yura tidak bisa bertahan hidup tapi aku yakin Yura bahagia. Juga.. terima kasih pada temanmu itu,"_

"Kwang Gyu-ssi, itu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Apa.. apa anda masih berhubungan dengan Hoshida Kei? Apa transpaltasi ginjal yang anda jalani, pendonornya adalah Kei?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. "_Uhm, maaf. Tapi semenjak hari Kyungsoo-ssi menjalani transpaltasi mata dari anakku, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hoshida-ssi lagi. Dan juga, anda pasti mendengar tentang barter organ itu bukan? Itu sebenarnya bukan barter organ, Hoshida tidak memberikan ginjalnya padaku. Tapi ia membayar dua kali lipat untuk mata Yura, sehingga aku bisa menjalani transpaltasi sekaligus perawatan di Amerika."_

Untuk sejenak Kyungsoo merasa tenang, setidaknya ia tidak terlalu bersalah pada Kei. "_Keundae, _bukankah dua kali lipat dari harga organ sangat mahal? Apa benar Hoshida Kei membayarnya sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu, seingatnya Kei mengaku ia bukan orang yang berada. Ia bahkan dulu sering menumpang di apartemen Kyungsoo yang lama.

"_Ye, dia mentransfernya padaku. Aku sendiri juga kaget, aku tidak pernah melihat uang sebanyak itu selama aku hidup."_ Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, 'Apa Kei selama ini berbohong padaku?' pikirnya bingung. "Oh, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Apa Kwang Gyu-ssi ingat wajah Kei? Foto mungkin?"

"_Aku tidak terlalu yakin, ini sudah empat tahun lebih berlalu. Dan aku tidak sempat meminta foto, sementara ketika operasi kalian selesai saja aku tidak bisa menemukan Kei-ssi. Tapi yang aku ingat, Kei-ssi cukup tinggi dengan perawakan tegas, kulitnya sedikit kecokelatan dan, ada tatto aneh di lehernya. Salib kecil dan sebuah segitiga? Maafkan aku, ingatanku begitu buruk."_ Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. "Ah, _neomu kamsahamnida _Kwang Gyu-ssi, maaf mengganggu waktu anda. Dan aku bersyukur, setidaknya meski aku tidak pernah tahu siapa Kei aku bisa mengenal anda. Apakah.. apakah penyakit anda parah sehingga setelah empat tahun berlalu anda masih dirawat?"

"_Annio, memang parah tapi tidak separah perkiraan anda. Dua tahun pertama aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Korea meski aku telah memiliki dananya, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat Yura dimakamkan. Hingga kesehatanku bertambah parah dan aku harus ada di rumah sakit ini dua tahun belakangan, lagipula aku tidak punya tempat tinggal lain di Amerika."_

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Semoga anda cepat sembuh Kwang Gyu-ssi, selamat malam." Ketika panggilan berakhir, Kyungsoo menyandarkan dirinya di tempat tidur. "Jadi, Kei benar-benar tidak meninggalkan apapun. Tapi, kenapa? Bukankah ia berjanji ia akan jadi orang pertama yang akan aku lihat ketika mataku kembali normal?" gumam Kyungsoo.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memasang _earphone_ lalu mendengarkan sebuah lagu dari foldernya. Bukan lagu, lebih tepatnya instrumen-instrumen piano yang pernah Kei mainkan untuk Kyungsoo.

**_Flashback on_**

_Seoul, 4 tahun yang lalu._

Kyungsoo yang menonton serial drama di televisi mendadak terusik karena sofa disampingnya sedikit bergoyang, pasti itu Kei. "Kei-ya?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Hm, ini aku. Memang siapa lagi yang akan duduk di sampingmu, _eo_?" Kyungsoo terkekeh. Ia merogoh _cookies _di dalam toples dan menyuapkannya ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Kau menonton drama?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Eum. Ini drama yang cukup bagus, aku suka bagaimana pemeran wanitanya tak mudah takluk oleh pemeran lelakinya. Cerita yang cukup realistis, tidak seperti drama lain yang pemerannya saling jatuh cinta hanya karena bertabrakan di koridor." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Haha, benar juga. Tapi apa kau bisa menikmati drama-drama yang kau tonton?" tanya Kei penasaran. "Kau khawatir? Biarpun mataku tidak bisa melihat, tapi aku bisa membayangkannya meski hanya mendengar dialog para pemainnya. Aku pernah bilang kan, aku punya imajinasi yang sangat bagus. Apalagi suara pemeran laki-lakinya sangat _manly,_"

"Woah _daebak, _kalau saja kau tahu pemeran laki-lakinya bahkan tidak lebih tampan dari aku." Kei membanggakan diri, "Percaya diri sekali~ aku bahkan belum pernah melihat wajahmu. Eh.." Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya. Kei menatap Kyungsoo lalu memegang pundak sempit lelaki itu.

"_Na... _aku berjanji, kalau suatu saat kau bisa melihat lagi. Aku akan jadi orang pertama yang akan ada di depanmu, agar kau bisa melihat wajahku dengan jelas. Agar kau percaya aku ini nyata," Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu meraba wajah Kei. "Aku pegang janjimu, jangan sampai kau melanggarnya _ne?_" Kei hanya mengangguk, meski ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya.

"_Keundae, _aku punya satu hal yang lebih menarik dari drama! Kau pasti bisa menikmatinya," seru Kei yakin. "_Mwonya?_" tanya Kyungsoo, Kei menggandeng pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya dari sofa. "Ya! Dramaku belum selesai! Ya Kei-ssi!" tapi Kei seolah tidak perduli dan menuntun Kyungsoo sampai di _grand piano_ berwarna hitam milik Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menunjukkan apa hal yang bisa kau nikmati meski kau tidak bisa melihatnya, hal itu adalah musik. Permainanku mungkin tak bagus, karena aku selalu kabur dari kursus piano sebelumnya, aku hanya belajar di sela waktuku. Tapi, aku mohon dengarkan sampai akhir."

Tiba-tiba nada lembut mengalun dari permainan piano Kei, Kyungsoo mematung. Ia kenal lagu ini, Indigo dari Yiruma. Dulu, sebelum matanya buta ia sempat memainkannya beberapa kali. Namun, permainan Kei sedikit berbeda dari apa yang biasa ia mainkan. Seakan ia memainkan dengan _chord _yang lebih emosional.

"Bukankah ini Indigo?" tanya Kyungsoo, ia berdiri sambil berpegangan pada _grand piano _itu. "Hmm." Jawab Kei, "Nadanya sedikit berbeda?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi, Kei hanya terkekeh pelan. "Ya, aku memang tidak menghafalkan _chord_nya dengan benar, tapi aku melakukan improvisasi. Maaf ya kalau kau tidak menyukainya."

"_Annio, _aku menyukai versimu. Terasa lebih emosional, lanjutkan saja." Kei tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, "Aku juga bisa memainkan beberapa karya Yiruma yang lain seperti '_River Flows in You, May Be, Kiss the Rain, Passing By, When the Love Falls_' dan lain-lain. Dengan caraku sendiri tentunya,"

"Woah, _daebak._ Apakah kau mau, memainkannya untukku? Aku akan merekamnya dan menjadikan semuanya sebagai _lullaby_ku." Mohon Kyungsoo, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Tentu saja, itu tawaran yang menarik. Tapi kau tidak boleh protes kalau aku melakukan kesalahan disana-sini _arasseo_?" Kyungsoo mengangguk senang, dan merekam permainan Kei.

_2 years later._

"Pororo! Kau mendengarkan apa?" Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang sedang bersandar di sofa dan meminum secangkir kopi. Chanyeol menarik satu _earphone_ Kyungsoo dan ikut mendengarkan lagu yang Kyungsoo dengarkan. "Eo? Hanya instrumen piano? Bukankah ini May Be karya Yiruma?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tapi, ini sedikit berbeda dengan _original version_nya?" Kyungsoo masih memejamkan matanya dan bersandar di pundak Chanyeol. "Seseorang memainkannya menurut versinya sendiri, dan aku merekamnya dari dua tahun lalu." Jelasnya. "Tapi, versi ini bagus juga. Kurasa aku bisa memainkannya dengan _chord_ yang ini,"

"_Jeongmalyo?_" Kyungsoo seketika membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Um, bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau selain _idol _yang keren, aku ini juga _musical genius?_ Aku bisa memainkan lagu sesuai _chord_ hanya dengan mendengarkan nadanya saja." Chanyeol membanggakan diri. "Dasar orang penuh percaya diri." Ejek Kyungsoo, tapi memang benar. Chanyeol tak sepenuhnya bisa membaca _musical partitures_ dengan benar, ia hanya mengandalkan indera pendengarannya saja. Meski begitu, Chanyeol bisa memainkan banyak alat musik.

"Akan aku buktikan padamu," Chanyeol merebut ponsel Kyungsoo dan mendengarkan instrumen May Be sendiri, ia menuju ke _grand piano_ putih miliknya dan mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan indah di atas _tuts piano._

Nada-nada yang berbeda dengan yang biasa Yiruma mainkan mulai terdengar, Kyungsoo hanya bisa terperangah mendengar permainan Chanyeol yang hampir 99% mirip dengan permainan Kei. "Wah, _jinjja Teokgatta ne(it's really the same)_" Kyungsoo duduk di samping Chanyeol. "Aku bilang apa, sebagai seorang _idol _aku punya banyak _skill _dan sisi romantis. Itulah kenapa aku selalu masuk dalam '10 _idol namja_ yang paling diinginkan untuk diajak kencan.'" Kyungsoo mendecih.

"Selalu membanggakan diri, paling kau sendiri yang masuk ke situs _polling _dan memilih dirimu sendiri. Bahkan di XOXO banyak yang lebih hebat, ada Kris, Chen, Sehunnie, Suho _hyung_. Kenapa mereka memilihmu?" gerutu Kyungsoo. "Memang ada _yeoja_ yang mau berkencan dengan mereka? Kris-_ge_ terlalu dingin dan memalukan, Chen ia terlalu _troll_ dan Sehun terlalu manja. Dan Suho _hyung _terlalu aneh untuk dijadikan pasangan kencan."

"_Arasseo, yeoksi_ kau memang yang terbaik." Kyungsoo menyerah dan memilih memuji Chanyeol dengan menampilkan dua ibu jarinya.

**_Flashback off_**

"_Good mowning~_" sapa Chanyeol main-main saat Kyungsoo keluar kamar masih dengan piyama miliknya. Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding, ia masih setengah terbangun. "Ini masih jam 7 kenapa sudah bangun?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil sedikit menguap.

"Aku ada jadwal nanti jam 9, ayo sini makan." Tanpa cuci muka, Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi dan menikmati sarapan ala-kadarnya ala Chanyeol. "Kyung, apa kau sibuk kuliah minggu ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyendokkan sosis ke dalam mulutnya. "Tidak terlalu, _waeyo_?"

"Ah syukurlah, begini YMent akan mengadakan konser di Osaka. Dan _jjajan!_ Aku punya tiket V.I.P khusus buatmu, supaya kau bisa duduk di depan dan melihatku dengan jelas." Chanyeol menyerahkan tiket konser pada Kyungsoo. "Woah _jinjjharo_? Kalau begitu aku bisa melihat f(x) lebih dekat! _Gumawo~_"

"Ya! Aku bilang untuk melihatku, bukan f(x)!" Chanyeol berusaha merebut tiket itu kembali, "_Aigoo, _untuk apa aku melihat orang yang setiap hari aku lihat? _Shireo, _kembalikan!" Kyungsoo meminta tiket itu kembali dengan paksa. "Huh, baiklah. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong XOXO akan tampil berenam."

"_Jeongmal?_" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Belum dengan album yang baru sih, ini hanya seperti awal perkenalan Kai di panggung," Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "Pasti konser di Osaka akan ramai karena banyak yang penasaran dengan Kai, apa dia benar-benar bagus?" Chanyeol mengangkat dua ibu jarinya.

"Sangat! Tariannya benar-benar tidak bisa dikalahkan, sepertinya aku akan menjadi _fans_nya." Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Bagaimana bisa kau mengidolakan teman satu grupmu sendiri? _Jangnan anniya!_" Chanyeol hanya berpura-pura tidak perduli, ia memainkan tablet PC miliknya.

"Ya! _Bwabwa!_" Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol, "Aku jadi _trending topic _di SNS! Mereka bilang, aku adalah _idol _dengan _attitude _yang bagus, akan aku bacakan satu komentar. 'Woah _daebak, yeokshi _Chanyeol _oppa!_ Dia bukan hanya _idol _yang paling diinginkan, tapi dia juga teman idaman! Membela temannya seperti itu, _aigoo_ aku jadi penasaran seberapa berartinya Kyungsoo-ssi untuk Chanyeol _oppa._' Benar-benar _daebak, _para penulis di luar sana memang pandai membuat berita."

"Kau tidak di _bash?_" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. "Tidak tuh, nah, mereka juga menyebutkanmu di banyak komentar. Wah Kyungsoo-ya! Pengikutmu bertambah banyak, ternyata yang aku lakukan malam itu malah membuat banyak orang menggemariku dan menggemarimu! Hebat!" Kyungsoo menatap tablet PC itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, tapi ia lebih tidak habis pikir pada orang yang berteriak-teriak di sampingnya.

"_Jinjjha daebak, _tapi.. bagaimana bisa kau bertingkah seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau penggemarmu memasang _hidden camera_ di apartemen ini? Apa kau tak malu sifat aslimu terekspose? Sebenarnya kau ini _idol _apa bukan?!" Chanyeol hanya menampilkan ekspresi dan sinyal '_peace'_ pada Kyungsoo.

"Tapi tahun ini benar-benar tahun kejayaanku, hidup Park Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "_Michyeoneom_." Gumamnya pelan.

Chu~

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Chanyeol mencium dahi Kyungsoo. "Aku gila karenamu~" dan ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menusuk bibir lancang Chanyeol dengan pisau daging. "Jadi, siap-siap karena besok kita akan berangkat ke Osaka. Yuhuuu!"

. . .

"Hoi Chan!" sapa Chen yang sudah siap dengan koper dan _clutch bag_ miliknya. "Oi Chén!" sapa Chanyeol balik dengan memanggil Chen menggunakan logat Changsha. "_Chankamman, _kenapa kau mengajak dia?" Chen menatap bingung Kyungsoo.

"Mengajak siapa?" Kris tiba-tiba datang, ketahuan sekali ia habis tertidur selama perjalanan di mobil. "Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau ikut?" Kris melebarkan matanya karena terkejut, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. "Apakah salah kalau aku ikut? Kalau begitu.."

"_Annio!_" serentak member XOXO lain. Defconn yang datang tiba-tiba langsung menyapa Kyungsoo, "Chanyeol memberikan tiket VIP untuk Kyungsoo, lagipula presdir memang memperbolehkan kerabat untuk datang kok. _Nuna _Chanyeol dan _hyung_ Sehun juga akan datang," jelas _manager_ itu.

"_NUNA?!"_

"_HYUNG?!"_

Defconn memukul kepala Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian, "_Geurae,_ memang kenapa kalau keluarga kalian datang? Bahkan, Tablo-ssi mengajak istri dan anaknya. _Aigoo_ _kyeowo,_ aku tadi sempat berfoto dengan Haru." Defconn tersenyum lebar. "_Jinjjha, _orang ini benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi kalau mengundang orang." Gerutu Chanyeol, Suho tertawa.

"Oiya, aku juga sudah mengirimkan tiket pada Suho _aboenim. _Beliau bilang kalau rapatnya sudah selesai akan langsung menyusul dengan pesawat juga ke Osaka." Tambah Defconn, "_MWO?!_ Ya _hyung!_ Kenapa kau mengundang _uri appa?_ Kalau kau mengundang ibuku aku tidak masalah, tapi kenapa ayahku? Kau mau mempermalukanku?"

"_Aboenim_mu sendiri yang bilang, kalau ada konser agensi aku harus mengiriminya tiket. Dia sendiri bilang ia sangat menginginkan tiket tersebut, ia adalah penggemar PSY dan juga SNSD." Jangan salahkan member XOXO kalau Defconn masuk rumah sakit akibat kasus penganiayaan manager.

"Jam berapa pesawatnya akan _take off_?" mereka semua menatap Kai, sang member baru. "Jam 10, kenapa?" tanya Defconn. "Ini sudah setengah sembilan, seharusnya kita sudah masuk untuk _check in _barang-barang dan segera duduk di _waiting room_ bukan?" sindir Kai.

"Psst, kabarnya orang yang terbiasa tinggal di Amerika dan Eropa memang sangat disiplin dalam urusan waktu." Bisik Chen pada Sehun yang baru saja akan memarahi Kai karena berbicara dengan sedikit tidak sopan. "Ah, tapi mengapa Kris _hyung _tidak seperti itu?" tanya Sehun balik. "Ya _maknae!_ Kau kira aku tidak dengar huh?" Sehun langsung diam begitu mendengar suara Kris.

"Santai saja Kai, oh iya kenalkan ini sahabatku yang paling dekat Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, kenalkan ini Kai." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya sedikit, "_Annyeonghasseyo, _aku Do Kyungsoo. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya tapi belum berkenalan secara resmi,"

"Hai, aku Kai. Ya, aku ingat kau orang yang memukul mesin minuman itu kan? Sedikit memalukan," Kyungsoo tidak bisa membedakan maksud perkataan Kai, apa orang itu berniat bercanda atau menyindirnya. Hanya saja kata-kata tadi sedikit menyakiti Kyungsoo. "O-Oh, baguslah kalau kau ingat."

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita masuk. _Aigoo, _kenapa setiap orang itu berbicara aku selalu merasa aura gelap menyelubungi? Apa dia bukan manusia? Apa dia tidak berasal dari bumi?" gumam Defconn sedikit uring-uringan, ia berjalan cepat mendahului member-membernya. "_Gwaenchana? _Maafkan Kai, dari awal ia memang tidak bisa mengatur cara berbicara dengan baik. Dari dulu ia kebanyakan diam dan mendengarkan instruktur menarinya, ia juga tinggal di asrama sekolah menari, jadi maklumi saja kalau ia tidak bisa berbicara dengan baik." Suho menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo.

"_Annio, gwaenchana hyung._ Dia juga tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk kok." Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Osaka, _we're going now!_" Kris langsung berteriak berusaha mencairkan suasana, ia merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dari sisi kirinya, sementara Chanyeol berjalan di sisi kanan Kyungsoo sambil menggandeng _housemate_nya itu.

"BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH BILANG JANGAN MELETAKKANKU DI TENGAH KALIAN?! DASAR TIANG!"

. . .

Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar kesepian, hari ini hari _rehearsal, _jadi tidak banyak penggemar yang datang. Seharusnya ia bisa bersantai di hotel, tapi Chanyeol memaksanya datang ke tempat konser dan menunggunya berlatih.

Kyungsoo duduk di deretan tribun yang sepi, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil foto artis-artis yang berlatih. Ketika lensa kameranya mengarah pada XOXO tak sengaja ia merekam Kai yang berada paling depan. "Wah, keren sekali." Gumam Kyungsoo, ia rasa Kai memberi pengaruh tersendiri pada member XOXO terutama dalam bidang menari. "Pfft, setelah melihat Kai melihat Park Chanyeol. Benar-benar berbeda, _aigoo_ kaki Chanyeol memang terlalu panjang hingga ia susah untuk menari. Dasar _girin._" Kyungsoo tertawa sendiri.

Hingga kemudian _rehearsal_ XOXO selesai dan digantikan oleh Akdong Musician, Kyungsoo menikmati lagu yang dilantunkan oleh dua kakak beradik itu. Hingga ponselnya berbunyi, ia membuka dan itu adalah pesan masuk dari Chanyeol.

**_From: Girin Yeol_**

**_Pororo! Datanglah ke waiting room XOXO, disini ada banyak makanan. Kau belum makan kan?_**

'_Yeokshi, _Park Chanyeol memang sangat peka!" ia bergegas berjalan menuju _backstage _dan berusaha menemukan _waiting room _milik XOXO diantara ruangan artis-artis lain. Mungkin kebanyakan artis telah kembali ke hotel mereka sehingga _backstage _terasa begitu sepi, dan tidak ada orang yang bisa ia tanyai tentang tempat _waiting room _XOXO.

Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar alunan piano yang lembut. Sedikit merinding karena di tengah kesunyian suara piano tiba-tiba terdengar, namun Kyungsoo sangat mengenali alunan piano tersebut. _When the Love Falls_ karya Yiruma, dan dimainkan dengan nada yang berbeda dari _original version_nya.

"Itu pasti Chanyeol!" gumamnya semangat, ia berlari berusaha mencari asal suara itu. Ternyata datang dari sebuah ruangan, dengan perlahan Kyungsoo membuka pintunya. Namun alangkah kagetnya ia, karena yang ia temui bukan Chanyeol, melainkan Kai?

Ia melihat Kai duduk di depan piano dengan pakaian _sleeveless,_ Kyungsoo mematung. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, 'Apakah ia benar-benar Kei? Tapi.. permainan pianonya benar-benar sama, tapi mengapa ia tidak mengenaliku? Mengapa ia berbeda sekali?' batin Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau mematung di pintu?" tanya Kai, mendengar suara Kai tiba-tiba Kyungsoo langsung menguasai dirinya lagi. "_A-annio, _aku tadi mencari _waiting room _XOXO, hanya saja aku tidak bisa menemukannya dan aku mendengar kau bermain piano." Jawab Kyungsoo sedikit terbata.

"Ruang kami ada di arah barat, kau berjalan ke arah yang salah." Jawab Kai dingin, "Ah begitu, aku kira disini. Karena kau kebetulan ada disini, oh iya permainan pianomu sangat bagus!" Kyungsoo memuji Kai, namun Kai tak menjawab.

"Kai-ssi, bolehkah aku bertanya? Benarkah yang kau mainkan barusan adalah _When the Love Falls_ karya Yiruma? Mengapa nadanya sedikit berbeda?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Hm, benar. Apakah berbeda dari versi aslinya? Aku rasa aku melakukan kesalahan, aku tidak memainkan piano dalam waktu yang lama. _Mianhae,_"

"T-Tidak perlu minta maaf, tapi.. permainanmu mirip seseorang. Dan hanya ada dua orang yang pernah memainkan dengan nada yang persis sama seperti yang kau mainkan, Chanyeol dan.. dan temanku di masa lalu, ya, hehe." Jelas Kyungsoo canggung, Kai masih belum berekspresi.

"Maafkan kelancanganku Kai-ssi, mungkin aku salah dengar, baiklah aku rasa aku akan menuju ruangan kalian. _Annyeong!_" sapa Kyungsoo, ia tidak ingin terjebak dengan orang dingin macam Kai. "Aku mendengar Chanyeol _hyung _memainkannya,"

"Hah?" Kyungsoo tidak jadi keluar ruangan itu ketika Kai berkata, "Aku mendengar Chanyeol _hyung_ memainkannya dengan nada seperti ini. Aku terbiasa bermain piano hanya mendengar permainan orang lain, jadi aku pasti terbawa dengan bagaimana Chanyeol memainkannya."

"Ah, _keureokkuna._ Baiklah, maaf mengganggumu. Aku permisi," dengan senyum tipis Kyungsoo menutup pintu ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Kai yang kembali memainkan pianonya.

Ia melangkah menuju ke arah berlawanan dan akhirnya menemukan ruangan XOXO, namun permainan Kai tadi masih mengganggu pikirannya. Ia masuk ke ruangan itu dan menemukan member XOXO sedang makan, tanpa Kai tentunya.

"Ya! Darimana saja kau? Kenapa lama sekali?" Kyungsoo menatap Kris, "Maaf. Aku tadi susah menemukan ruangannya." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat makan. Ini ada kari ramyun kesukaanmu," Kris menunjuk makanan yang ada di atas meja, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memilih duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Apa ada di antara kalian yang melihat Kai? Anak itu belum makan sepertinya," Suho bertanya sedikit khawatir, member lain hanya menggeleng karena tidak tahu dimana Kai. Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya tahu hanya diam saja, ia takut yang lain akan curiga bila ia berkata ia telah bertemu Kai.

"Kyung, menurutmu aku besok perlu _shirtless_ tidak? Sepertinya besok akan panas, lagipula _fan service _semacam itu perlu kan?" Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan ucapan Chanyeol ia memilih mengaduk-aduk kari ramyunnya sambil berpikir. "Aku rasa aku akan jadi _trending topic _lagi kalau aku _shirtless_ pasti keren. Aku kan berotot, tidak seperti Sehun yang datar bagai papan kayu."

Sehun langsung melemparkan kardus bekas dimsum ke kepala Chanyeol, lalu mereka tertawa bersama. "Kyung! Kyungie! Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol yang merasa diabaikan akhirnya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyungsoo, tapi tetap tidak ada respon.

"Kyungsoo-ah~ Dio-ah~ Kyungsoo~" dengan nada jahil andalannya Chanyeol memanggil nama Kyungsoo, ia menggunakan nada yang menjengkelkan dan selalu membuat Kyungsoo memukulnya. "_Waenya?!_" Kyungsoo sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. "Kau mengabaikanku sih, jadinya aku menggodamu."

"_Jinjjha!_ Eh.. tapi tunggu, Chanyeol, apa akhir-akhir ini kau main piano?" tanya Kyungsoo, "Eum, aku rasa beberapa hari lalu. Salah satu dari lagu Yiruma," Kyungsoo terdiam, mungkin Kai memang bukan Kei yang ia cari. Mungkin benar ia bisa menirukan nada tersebut karena Chanyeol memainkan piano dengan nada yang seperti itu.

Klek!

"Hei Kai! Darimana saja?" tanya Sehun, Kai menatap _maknae _tersebut. "Dari ruangan sebelah, oh iya boleh aku makan?" tanya Kai sambil tersenyum, Kyungsoo menatap senyuman itu. Sedikit menawan, Kai benar-benar berbeda ketika tersenyum. "Boleh! Tapi ganti dulu bajumu itu, penuh keringat!" protes Chen.

"Ini aku berencana ganti kok," Kai berdiri di pojok dan mengeluarkan kaos hitam miliknya. Ia mengangkat baju tanpa lengan miliknya, "Aku dengar badannya atletis." Bisik Chanyeol, Kyungsoo memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan sumpitnya. "Lalu kenapa? Kau menyukainya?"

"_Aigoo, uri _Kyungsoo sepertinya cem-bu-ru." Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas, ia akhirnya melihat Kai _shirtless_, tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan perkataan Kim Kwang Gyu. _"Kei-ssi cukup tinggi dengan perawakan tegas, kulitnya sedikit kecokelatan dan, ada tatto aneh di lehernya. Salib kecil dan sebuah segitiga?"_

'Perawakan tegas dan tinggi? Kai benar seperti itu, kulit kecokelatan juga benar, dan permainan piano tadi.. apa mungkin ia memang Kei? aku harus melihat apakah ada tato di tubuhnya?' Kyungsoo memandang Kai dengan seksama.

'Apa benar Kai memiliki tatto salib dan juga segitiga?'

**TBC!**

**Review jusseyoo:3 **

**Jangan lupa follow twitter/add line aku di athiya064. Gumawo!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: **Happiness?  
**Cast: Kyungsoo-Chanyeol-Jongin  
Other Cast: **Kris, Exo  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Words: **4417  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

**P.s: kalau aku nyebutin karya-karya Yiruma, kalau bisa mainkan judul lagu yang aku sebutin ya:3 bagus banget loh, dan biar kalian bisa bayangin:3**

**P.s.s: YMent itu, gabungan YG dan SM jadi maafin ya kalo aku gabungin artis-artisnya kekekeke:3v**

_'__Apa benar Kai memiliki tatto salib dan juga segitiga?'_ batin Kyungsoo, ia melihat Kai yang berganti baju, ketika punggung Kai sepenuhnya terekspose Kyungsoo memfokuskan pandangannya. "Wah Kai _mashitta!_" Chen berteriak cukup keras. "_Jeongmal?_" tanya Kai sambil menoleh sedikit, Chen mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ya Kyungsoo-ya!" Chanyeol melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut. "_Are you a pervert?_" bisik Chanyeol, Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. "_Mworago?_ Yaish, jangan samakan aku denganmu!" Kyungsoo memukul dahi Chanyeol.

"Lalu mengapa kau menatap Kai seperti itu? Apa kau tertarik? Memang sih aku akui badan Kai memang bagus.." gumam Chanyeol. "Park Chanyeol! Heul, aku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan asal kau tahu saja!" gertak Kyungsoo, tapi Chanyeol sepertinya tak terlalu perduli.

"_Eobseo,_" gumam Kyungsoo dengan nada sedih. "Apanya yang tidak ada? Ah, pasti kau diam-diam ingin melihat _abs_ Kai? Kyungsoo, Kai itu lebih muda darimu. Kau saja tidak punya _abs _bagaimana bisa dia punya? Bahkan Sehun saja.."

"Aku sudah bilang jangan bawa-bawa namaku!" Sehun menyela. "Apa sih kau ini? Aku sudah bilang jangan samakan pikiranku dengan pikiranmu, aku tidak mengagumi badan Kai tidak juga mengamati _abs_nya aku hanya.." Kyungsoo buru-buru menutup mulut ketika ia rasa semua orang di ruangan tersebut menatapnya, termasuk Kai.

"Jangan salah paham, aku bukanlah seorang _pervert._ Hanya saja Park Chanyeol bertanya tentang hal yang tidak masuk akal, silahkan lanjutkan makan kalian." Kyungsoo tersenyum, mungkin kalau diibaratkan matanya telah berubah seperti ini '^^' ia kemudian menyuapkan kari ramyun ke mulutnya lagi. "Makan!" perintah Kyungsoo kejam pada Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Orang aneh." Sindir Kai.

. . .

**_YM family's concert in Osaka_**

"_OPPAAAHHH! OPPA YEOGI! YEOGI! KYAAAA!"_ ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menyumpal telinganya mendengar jeritan ribuan _fangirl_ yang ada di sekelilingnya, apalagi seperti yang kita tahu orang Jepang dan Korea memiliki suara yang cukup _cempreng_ terlebih _yeoja_nya.

"KYAAA PARK CHANYEOLLLLL!" seorang wanita berambut panjang lengkap dengan atribut 'Park Chanyeol' berteriak, Kyungsoo yakin wanita itu pasti akan kehilangan suaranya esok hari. "Bzz, bagaimana bisa ia menggilai orang seperti Chanyeol?" gerutu Kyungsoo.

"WAAHHH! ITU KAI! DIA BENAR-BENAR KEREN!" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai, kini Kai dan Sehun sedang melakukan _dance break_ yang merupakan _highlight _di lagu debut XOXO yang berjudul 'Almighty' penggemar lain dan Kyungsoo terbiasa melihat Sehun melakukan _part dance_ itu, namun ketika kali ini Kai juga melakukannya rasanya sedikit berbeda..

"Benar-benar, inilah bukti bahwa ia memang pemenang dari kontes menari internasional." Kyungsoo mendengar beberapa _fangirl_ bergosip dalam bahasa Jepang, meski tidak lancar setidaknya Kyungsoo memahami bahasa satu itu. Dan itu semua karena ia sempat dekat dengan Kei.

"Terima kasih, Osaka! Apa kalian menikmati konsernya?!" Suho membuka suara, begitu penampilan mereka selesai. "_NEEE!"_ jawab seluruh penggemar. "Ini benar-benar kesempatan yang berharga, karena ini pertama kalinya XOXO mengunjungi Osaka setelah bertahun-tahun kita debut. Berada dalam satu konser bersama para _sunbaenim_ benar-benar saat yang terbaik. _Keurigo,_ apa kalian mengenal dia?" Suho menunjuk Kai.

"_NE! KAIII!_" jerit penggemar-penggemar yang mendengar pertanyaan Suho. "_Ne, majayo._ Perkenalkan ini adalah Kai, member keenam XOXO." Chen menarik Kai agar ia berdiri di tengah-tengah. "Selamat malam, aku Kai." Penonton berteriak riuh karena bahasa Jepang Kai yang cukup bagus pelafalannya.

"Nah, kita akan tampil lagi tapi nanti. Terima kasih!" Chanyeol berteriak, dan XOXO kembali menuju _backstage, _Kyungsoo melihat f(x) yang telah bersiap-siap untuk tampil.

"AAA! F(X)! VICTORIA AMBER LUNA SULLI KRYSTAL!" Kyungsoo mengangkat _lightstick_nya tinggi-tinggi, dan giliran _fangirl_ di sekelilingnya yang memandang aneh. Namun Kyungsoo tak gentar dan tetap ber-_fanboying_ ria di tribun. Ia bahkan menjadi yang paling heboh menari Rum Pum Pum meski dengan gerakan ala kadarnya.

Tiba saatnya _encore stage,_ para artis besar dari agensi ternama itu berkumpul di panggung dan menyanyikan lagu penutupan bersama. Benar-benar terlihat dekat, rasa-rasanya Kyungsoo juga ingin ada di panggung tersebut. Banyak idolanya berdiri, sayang tempat duduk VIP ini jauh dari tepi panggung sehingga ia tidak bisa sekedar bersalaman dengan idolanya.

"SELAMAT MALAM DAN TERIMA KASIH OSAKAAA!" itu Leeteuk, dia berteriak hingga wajahnya memerah, benar-benar figur _leader_ yang sayang dengan penggemarnya. _Music player _memainkan lagu para artis yang telah di _mix_ menjadi satu lagu.

Tiba-tiba di tengah lagu kembang api dinyalakan hingga membuat getaran hebat, lalu di tengah panggung ada air mancur yang dihiasi lampu berwarna-warni. Benar-benar malam konser yang memuaskan, "_NOLJAA!"_ dengan teriakan itu penggemar pun semakin menikmati penutupan konser itu.

"_Yeoksi, _agensi ini selalu memuaskan." Gumam Kyungsoo, ia masih melambai-lambaikan _lightstick_ miliknya. Namun matanya terpaku pada member XOXO, SJ dan beberapa _boyband_ lain yang bermain air dekat air mancur di tengah panggung. "KYAAA!" jerit penggemar di samping Kyungsoo, ternyata Chanyeol sudah _shirtless _di tengah panggung.

"_Omo!_ Anak itu, dia kira dia punya badan yang bagus apa? Dia baru boleh _shirtless_ kalau badannya sudah seperti Siwon-ssi. Chanyeol, tutup badanmu, dasar memalukan." Gerutu Kyungsoo, ia terkekeh ketika melihat Kris dan Chen menyiramkan air dari botol mineral ke badan Chanyeol.

"_OMO!_" beberapa penggemar yang duduknya di tribun bawah Kyungsoo langsung mengeluarkan berbagai kamera canggih, di panggung sana nampaknya Kai tidak mau kalah. Ia merobek kerah kausnya hingga kaus tanpa lengan itu robek sampai perut. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang –menurut Kyungsoo- tidak punya otot perut, Kai sepertinya telah banyak membentuk otot perutnya.

"Pasti besok akan banyak artikel," Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng. Namun ia mengingat satu hal dan langsung mencari kameranya yang kebetulan memiliki tingkat fokus yang tinggi. Ia melakukan _zoom in_ tepat ke Kai.

'Kalau tadi dari belakang leher aku tidak menemukan tato, mungkinkah dari leher depannya? Mungkin saja tato itu tersembunyi atau justru letaknya tidak tepat di leher.' Batin Kyungsoo menerka-nerka. Namun.. meski telah mencapai perbesaran titik maksimal Kyungsoo tak melihat tanda-tanda tato sama sekali. 'Apa Kai menghapus tato itu? Tapi, aish apa yang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo! Kau bahkan tidak tahu wajah Kei, bagaimana bisa kau menyamakannya dengan Kai? Mereka berbeda.'

Kyungsoo terus berperang dengan pemikirannya sendiri hingga tak sadar bahwa artis-artis itu telah turun dari panggung dan konser telah sepenuhnya berakhir. Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo melangkah ke pintu keluar, dan sesegera mungkin menuju ke hotel. Karena kata Chanyeol, mereka harus cepat-cepat sampai di bandara dan kembali ke Seoul.

. . .

_YM ent's Private Club_

_Party_

"_Paltileul jeulkyeola(enjoy the party)!_" itu Psy, dia mengangkat gelasnya yang telah terisi _champagne_ "_Cheers!_" yang lain ikut-ikutan mengangkat gelasnya dan bagi yang telah kebal dengan alkohol langsung melakukan _oneshot_ dan mengakhirinya dengan sorakan.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak karena musik menyala dengan keras dan memekakkan telinga. "Kami merayakan keberhasilan konser kemarin, presdir senang karena pemasukan begitu besar bahkan sampai jadi _trending topic _di SNS. Jadi, ya nikmati saja. Selama ini kau selalu menolak kalau kuajak ke _club_." Kyungsoo mendengus.

'Pasti aku akan dikritik di forum _online_ lagi. Do Kyungsoo, bukan bagian dari YM tetapi selalu ikut dan berada di sekeliling artis YM. Chanyeol memang paling mudah kalau urusan menyusahkanku.' Batin Kyungsoo kesal. Ia sudah duduk di depan bartender, dan memilih meminum segelas minuman yang ditawarkan padanya.

"Pasti Chanyeol sudah menggila," gumam Kyungsoo. Benar saja, Chanyeol sudah mulai sedikit mabuk dan ikut bergabung menari-nari tidak jelas di lantai dansa. "Huh, menyusahkan saja. Pasti aku nanti harus menyetir dan menyeretnya sampai kamar."

"_Ahjussi, _disini panas sekali. Boleh aku tambah minum?" Kyungsoo mengangkat gelasnya dan meminta tambahan minum, "_Ahjussi?_" gumam pelayan di hadapan Kyungsoo. 'Seingatku, kemarin aku mengecek umurku baru dua puluh lima tahun, bagaimana bisa dia memanggilku _ahjussi. _Kalau begitu, dia pasti jauh lebih muda dari aku, tapi kenapa dia ada disini?' batin pelayan itu.

"Kau minum _orange juice_ saja ya." Pelayan itu menatap _orange_ _juice_ yang memang disediakan disitu, "_Shireo, _aku mau yang tadi. Yang putih seperti air putih, tetapi memiliki rasa.. aku mau tambah yang seperti itu _ahjussi._"

"Itu vodka, ah sepertinya anak ini sudah mabuk. Padahal baru satu gelas," karena tak punya pilihan akhirnya pelayan tadi menuangkan vodka ke gelas Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo meminum bergelas-gelas vodka setelahnya.

_Normal pov_

"Kyungsoo mana?" tanya Chanyeol, sedikit limbung di lantai dansa. "Disana." Kris menunjuk Kyungsoo yang menumpukan kepalanya di meja minuman, "Kalau begitu aku kesana dulu Kris, putri.. putri Kyungsoo sedang menunggu pangerannya. Kau bilang kau tidak mabuk karena kau mau kencan kan?" Chanyeol mendekati Kris dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Selamat berjuang romeo~"

"Siapa yang membiarkan anak ini mabuk? Benar-benar, sudah begitu berani sekali dia membawa Kyungsoo kesini!" geram Kris, namun lelaki itu akhirnya memilih ke toilet karena gadisnya –yang Kris ragu apakah ia tahu itu gadis yang mana- sedang menagih kencan mereka.

"Junmyeon!" Suho yang memilih berbincang dengan beberapa _sunbae_ yang masih waras berbalik, "Ada apa Kris?" tanya Suho. "Aku pamit dulu ya, kalau presdir datang bilang aku ada acara. Oh iya, titip Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo jangan biarkan mereka pulang sendiri. Mereka berdua sama-sama mabuk, ngomong-ngomong dimana Sehun?"

"Kau pasti mau kencan, dasar _playboy._ Baiklah, akan aku pastikan mereka pulang dengan selamat. Sehun, mungkin ia telah berakhir dengan pasangannya di salah satu kamar, begitupula Jongdae ia tadi sempat merayu penulis drama yang akhir-akhir ini naik daun, Kim Minseok." Jelas Suho. "Ya begitulah, aku kan _cassanova._ Dan Junmyeon, jangan menyuruh sopirmu mengantar Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, jangan terlalu baik, sekali-sekali Chanyeol harus menerima konsekuensi karena berani mabuk parah. Dan Sehun? Kamar? Dasar _magnae _itu, dia masih bersama dengan _ulzzang_ China bernama Luhan itu? Dan astaga, aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menampar Jongdae. Bisa juga dia mendekati penulis itu,"

"Hm, ya sudah pergi sana. Jangan biarkan gadismu menunggu terlalu lama," Kris tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Suho. Dan Suho kembali berbincang dengan banyak seniornya. "Oh _hyung?_" Suho terkejut, karena tiba-tiba Kai ada di hadapannya. "Ada apa Kai? Sepertinya kau tidak menikmati pesta?"

"Bukan begitu, aku masih sedikit canggung." Kai menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, tenang saja. Kau hanya perlu berbaur, YM tidak pernah membeda-bedakan anak baru atau bukan kok. Lihat, gadis-gadis juga menatapmu." Suho menunjuk pada sekerumunan gadis yang terdiri dari _background dancer, stylist, _sampai artis-artis sendiri.

"Haha, tidak ah _hyung. _Lebih baik aku kesana saja," Kai menunjuk dekat bar, "Kau berniat mabuk?" Kai menggeleng, "Tidak aku tidak minum alkohol, aku akan mencari minuman yang lain. _Hyung _mau ikut?" giliran Suho yang menggeleng. "Kau kesanalah, ada Chanyeol dan temannya. Aku mau menemani _sunbaedeul_ dulu." Kai mengangguk dan meninggalkan Suho.

"Aku minta _cola._" Pelayan di depan Kai mengangguk dan mengambilkan sekaleng _cola,_ ia melirik ke kanan, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang tidak jelas karena mereka berdua diambang kesadaran. "Tuan, ini _cola_nya." Kai tersentak, dan menerima sekaleng minuman bersoda tersebut.

"Mereka sudah dari tadi seperti itu." Pelayan tadi seolah menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Kai tidak menanggapi, ia masih menatap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo~ aku mencintaimu. _Saranghae~_"

"Aku juga _girin~ _kau sahabat terbaikku~" Kai benar-benar ingin menyiram air ke kepala mereka berdua, bagaimana bisa mabuk parah di tempat ramai dan saling menyatakan cinta? "Benarkah? _Hik, _aku senang. _Illeowa_ Kyungsoo~" Chanyeol memeluk leher Kyungsoo dan menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo mendekat, berusaha menciumnya.

"Aku minta tambah _cola _lagi!" dengan setengah berteriak, Kai berdiri di tengah-tengah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sehingga mereka tidak jadi berciuman. Sang pelayan terkekeh, "Baiklah." Pelayan itu mengambilkan _cola_ lagi, Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sekarang malah menyandarkan dahinya di pinggang Kai.

"_Mwo?_" sahut Kai tajam ketika Kyungsoo sedikit mendongak. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Suho yang tiba-tiba datang. "Aku memisahkan mereka berdua _hyung,_ bisa-bisanya mereka mau berciuman. Kalau aku tidak datang mungkin mereka sudah bercumbu,"

"Dasar, kalau begitu Kai. Aku titip Kyungsoo, biar dia menginap sehari di apartemenmu. Dan aku akan membawa Chanyeol ke apartemenku, aku tidak tahu _pasword _apartemen mereka. Dan benar katamu, kalau kita menyatukan mereka berdua bisa-bisa mereka benar-benar bercumbu."

"Apa?! T-tapi _hyung.._" Kai terbata, ia melirik Kyungsoo yang sudah memejamkan mata benar-benar _helpless._ "_Hyung_ minta tolong _ne,_ tadi Kris pesan agar adiknya dijaga baik-baik. Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Kantung matamu terlihat jelas, biar Kyungsoo pulang pagi-pagi besok."

"_Hyung!_" tidak ada harapan, Suho sudah memanggil sopirnya untuk membawa Chanyeol ke dalam mobil. "Aish kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan dia?" Kai menunjuk Kyungsoo yang tidak sadar.

"Kenapa kau harus ada disini?! Sial!" gerutu Kai, meski begitu tangannya tetap bergerak memapah Kyungsoo ke dalam mobil. Malam pesta yang buruk.

. . .

Kyungsoo ada di padang rumput yang lembut dan lembab karena semalam baru saja diguyur hujan. Aroma tanah yang bercampur dengan aroma tumbuhan, serta kayu manis yang dicampurkan kedalam masakan, dan secangkir cappucino yang menggugah selera.

Kyungsoo berbaring di atas padang rumput yang selembut kapas, menatap awan-awan yang menghiasi langit biru. Jauh dari suara berisik mesin, jauh dari polusi. Benar-benar kenikmatan dunia yang sangat jarang ia dapatkan.

Dan matanya menyipit, tak jauh darinya seseorang memunggunginya. Lelaki itu duduk di piano yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di padang rumput tersebut, memainkan lullaby favorit Kyungsoo, karya-karya Yiruma. Ia tak salah lagi, orang itu Kei.

"Kei.." lirih Kyungsoo, ia bangkit, dan ingin berlari memeluk Kei. "Kei, akhirnya kita bertemu, jadi seperti ini dirimu." Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menangis dan memeluk Kei seerat mungkin agar lelaki itu tidak pergi lagi.

"Kyungsoo, bangun." Kei berbalik, dan membuka mulutnya. Ia tersenyum cerah dan melambaikan tangannya, "Kyungsoo.. bangun."

Tiba-tiba, padang rumput yang dipijak Kyungsoo menghilang, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit goyah dan terjatuh. Begitu pula dengan Kei dan pianonya, Kyungsoo harus kehilangan Kei lagi.

"Bangun!" perlahan Kyungsoo membuka mata, bayangan pemandangan tadi lenyap seketika, berganti dengan ruangan asing yang cukup besar. Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya berdenyut pelan, 'Hanya mimpi.' Batinnya sedih.

Tapi.. tempat asing?

"AKU DIMANA?!" jerit Kyungsoo langsung, ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan melihat Kai berdiri sekitar dua langkah dari tempat tidurnya. "Sudah bangung _gongjunim?_ (_princess)_ jam berapa ini?"

"B-Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" tanya Kyungsoo balik. "Ini apartemenku, semalam kau mabuk dan Suho menyuruhku membawamu dan memisahkanmu dengan Chanyeol." Jelas Kai sedikit membingungkan. Kyungsoo masih panik, ia menatap dirinya yang terbalut pakaian asing, piama kebesaran.

"K-Kau mengganti pakaianku?!" jerit Kyungsoo lagi. "Begitulah, dan memang aku yang menggantinya. Jangan memotongku! Aku hanya punya _maid yeoja, _dan memangnya kau mau digantikan _yeoja_?" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia tidak pernah mengalami kejadian semacam ini.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah sadar, sekarang bayar!" Kai menyodorkan telapak tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo mendongak dengan tatapan bingung. "Bayar? Untuk?" tanyanya bingung, baru bangun ia sudah ditagih uang. Memangnya Kyungsoo pernah berhutang apa pada Kai?

"Bayar, karenamu aku kehilangan banyak waktu dan uang. Harusnya semalam aku tidak bertanggung jawab atasmu, atau setidaknya aku bisa mengantarmu pulang kalau kau dan Chanyeol _ hyung _membawa kunci, tapi karena aku tidak tahu _password _apartemen kalian, setidaknya setelah meletakkanmu di rumahku aku bisa segera pergi ke _photoshoot_ku. Tapi nyatanya, kau sangat sulit dibawa masuk mobil, badanmu kecil tapi kau berat. Lalu, bisa-bisanya setelah membuatku terlambat kau muntah di atas jasku?! Aku kehilangan pekerjaanku semalam!"

"_Mwo?_ Bisa bicara lagi? Kau terlalu cepat, kepalaku pusing."

"Kau.. benar-benar! Intinya, bayar, ba-yar, ganti rugi waktuku, pekerjaanku, pakaianku, uangku, aku kehilangan semuanya hanya karena mengurusi orang mabuk sepertimu." Semprot Kai lagi, "Ternyata kau ini.." Kyungsoo sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa? Memang kau kira aku siapa dan kau siapa? Jangan karena kakakmu Kris dan kau teman serumah Chanyeol aku juga harus menghormatimu ya. Kalau sudah, sekarang mandi dan pulanglah aku ada jadwal setelah ini. Dan juga, jangan lupa transfer biaya ganti rugi ke rekeningku."

"Apa? _Shireo!_ Ya! Kau ini, kau tahu kau setahun lebih muda dari aku tapi berani-beraninya kau menggunakan _banmal_ padaku. Kalau pakaianmu kotor kirim saja ke toko _laundry,_ kalau kau kehilangan pekerjaan dan uangmu gara-gara aku kenapa tidak kau tinggalkan aku di kelab saja? Begitu saja repot, aku mau pulang!"

"Apa katamu?!"

"Kau tuli? Kau kira aku orang yang suka mengulang apa yang telah aku katakan, sekarang mana pakaian kotorku?" bentak Kyungsoo balik, Kai jadi sedikit takut melihatnya. "I-Itu." Kai menunjuk tas yang berisi baju kotor Kyungsoo. Lelaki mungil itu mengambilnya.

"Satu lagi," Kyungsoo menyodorkan tangannya ke Kai. "Apa?" tanya Kai bingung. "Uang, aku harus pulang sendiri naik taksi karena kau enggan mengantarku kan? Kalau kau tidak memberi uang untukku, aku akan masuk ke forum _online _dan menyebarkan berita tentangmu!"

Tanpa melawan kai menyerahkan beberapa lembar sepuluh ribu Won ke tangan Kyungsoo. "Haha, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. _Bye,_" Kyungsoo melangkah keluar kamar."Bukankah.. harusnya dia yang membayarku? Kenapa jadi aku yang memberinya uang?" gerutu Kai. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo masuk kamarnya lagi, belum sempat Kai bertanya.

"Mana pintu keluarmu? Kau kira semalam aku bisa melihat denah rumahmu?" dengan dongkol Kai mengantar Kyungsoo hingga depan pintu apartemennya. "Terima kasih karena membiarkanku menginap, _okay?_ _annyeong!_" Kai benar-benar _speechless_, bisa-bisanya Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu setelah mengacaukan hari Kai. Hanya dengan semalam pula, bagaimana kalau ia tinggal bersama Kyungsoo berhari-hari.

"Oh tidak, jangan sampai," Kai menggeleng-geleng, takut kalau pikirannya berubah menjadi kenyataan. "Uangku~" gumam Kai, kemudian ia menutup pintu dan berjalan dengan langkah kesal ke kamarnya.

'Tamu macam apa yang barusan datang, tumben sekali tuan muda seperti itu.' Jihyun, salah satu _maid _Kai yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya bisa membatin bingung.

. . .

Kyungsoo berjalan kesal menuju halte bis terdekat, ia tidak menyangka apartemen Kai berada di daerah yang sulit dijangkau hingga ia harus berjalan sekitar lima belas menit hanya untuk menemukan halte bis. Tapi, memangnya para artis harus tinggal di kawasan yang sepi ya? 'Benar-benar deh.' Batin Kyungsoo.

Ketika ia hampir mencapai halte, ia melihat sebuah toko yang menjual aneka surat kabar dan majalah, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sebentar. Banyak majalah dengan _highlight news_ yang dipasang di depan toko.

Ada satu majalah yang menarik perhatiannya, majalah itu sepertinya membahas tentang _comeback _XOXO, tapi ada foto individu Kai di bagian kanan _cover_nya.

**_Satu lagi Idol dermawan;  
Baru debut, Kai XOXO menyerahkan gaji pertamanya ke Panti Asuhan_**

Kyungsoo memutuskan mengambil majalah tersebut dan membuka halaman tepat dimana artikel tentang Kai dimuat. Ia membacanya, dan begitu terkejut karena mendapati banyak pemberitaan yang –menurut Kyungsoo- dibuat-buat. Seperti 'Selain multitalenta Kai juga memiliki hati yang lembut' 'Disebut-sebut Kai masuk dalam 10 _male idols_ dengan badan terbaik' 'Mengalahkan Sehun dalam _idol_ paling diinginkan untuk dijadikan adik' 'Orang yang dermawan karena menyumbangkan gaji yang baru ia dapatkan ke panti asuhan'

"_Mwoya?_ Benar kata Chanyeol para penulis berita itu memang pandai merangkai kata-kata, mana ada orang dermawan kalau pagi tadi ia menagih uang padaku? Padahal jelas-jelas bukan keinginanku menginap di apartemennya!" kesal Kyungsoo, namun tiba-tiba sisi baik Kyungsoo berkata.

'Kalau ia tidak baik dia tidak akan membawamu pulang dan meninggalkanmu di kelab Kyungsoo. Kalau tidak baik, Kai tidak akan membiarkanmu menginap di rumahnya padahal kau telah mengotori pakaiannya dan membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaan, kalau tidak baik Kai tidak akan memberi uang saku padamu..'

"Aish, apa yang aku pikirkan. Pokoknya kau! Kau adalah orang paling mengesalkan yang pernah aku kenal! Bagaimana bisa aku berharap kau adalah Kei?!" Kyungsoo meletakkan majalah tadi secara sembarangan. "YA! Kalau tidak membeli jangan merusak daganganku!" begitu menyadari ada _ahjussi _pemilik toko yang berbadan gempal di dekatnya Kyungsoo buru-buru melarikan diri.

'Huh, hampir saja.' Ia pun segera menaiki bis dan pulang ke apartemennya.

"Aku pulang!" Kyungsoo meletakkan sepatunya di rak dan masuk ke apartemennya, terlihat cukup berantakan. Lampu depan masih menyala sementara lampu di dalam ruangan dibiarkan gelap. "Chanyeol?" panggilnya.

Ia melangkah ke dalam, namun Chanyeol tidak ada di kamarnya. Kyungsoo mencari Chanyeol ke berbagai ruangan, namun tidak juga menemukannya, bahkan tidak di dapur dan balkon. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk masuk kamarnya saja. Namun, "Ya! Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kyungsoo, Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya yang jangkung di atas ranjang Kyungsoo masih lengkap dengan setelan jasnya.

"Chan?" panggilnya, ia menggoyang tubuh Chanyeol. "Ugh.. bau alkohol. Semalam kau minum berapa banyak?" gerutu Kyungsoo, namun ia sadar sesuatu. Ia membuka mulut dan meletakkan telapak tangan tepat di depan mulutnya. "Hah aku sendiri juga bau alkohol, menjijikan."

"Chan bangun, ini sudah siang." Kembali Kyungsoo menggoncang tubuh Chanyeol. "Eungh.. air~" Chanyeol bersuara, masih belum sadar betul. Dengan sabar Kyungsoo mengambil air mineral yang ada di meja nakasnya. "Ini airnya, sekarang bangunlah." Kyungsoo menyerahkan sebotol air mineral itu.

Chanyeol perlahan membuka mata, dan mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Kyungsoo. "Eo? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara parau, benar-benar pertanyaan yang aneh karena sedari tadi Kyungsoo sudah ada di sana. "Huekk.. huwk."

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Jangan muntah di kasurku!" dengan tergesa, Kyungsoo memapah tubuh Chanyeol ke dalam kamar mandi, ia membuka tutup _closet_ dan mendorong leher Chanyeol agar lelaki itu memuntahkan isi perutnya di dalam _closet._ "Wah _jinjjha_ _neomu mothsaenggyeosseo(you're so ugly)_ bagaimana kalau penggemarmu diluar sana melihat kau dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang masih dilanda _hangover_ dan dalam keadaan menjijikan dengan pandangan datar, Chanyeol hanya mengangkat telapak tangannya mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk diam. "Sudah?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah beberapa menit berlalu. "Hm, rasanya kepalaku seperti ditimpa batu besar." Chanyeol menekan tombol untuk membersihkan _closet,_ kemudian ia berdiri meski dalam keadaan limbung.

Ia berdiri di depan wastafel dan menatap kaca, Chanyeol memperhatikan wajahnya yang mengerikan, rambutnya apalagi. Chanyeol buru-buru meraih sikat gigi dan mengoleskan pasta di atasnya, kemudian ia menyikat giginya, dan berkumur dengan cairan pembersih mulut. "Tunggu, Kyungsoo kau belum mandi? Itu kenapa kau memakai piama? Piama siapa? Darimana kau semalam?" serbu Chanyeol.

"Belum, ini.. astaga! Jadi dari tadi aku masih memakai piama aneh ini? Berjalan-jalan dan naik bis? Haish aku benar-benar gila, aku semalam dari rumah Kai. Entah bagaimana aku bisa tertidur di rumah Kai, apa kau tahu kenapa aku disana?"

"K-Kau? Tidur di rumah Kai?! Bagaimana bisa?! Apa kalian bercinta?" Kyungsoo memukul Chanyeol dengan sikat gigi, "Bukan! Bukan tidur seperti itu! Semalam aku dan kau mabuk, tapi entah mengapa aku ada di apartemen Kai. Dia bilang dia kesusahan membawa pulang orang sepertiku, lalu kenapa kau ada disini? Kenapa meninggalkanku? Aku juga tidak mau terbangun di apartemen Kai asal kau tahu saja."

"Aku kira, uh Kyungsoo kau benar-benar membunuhku kalau kau bercinta dengan Kai. Tapi sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana aku ada di apartemen ini, tertidur di kamarmu masih dalam keadaan lengkap pula, mungkin semalam ada yang mengantarku kesini. Tapi kenapa tidak mengantarmu juga ya?" gumam Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba terbesit kejadian semalam di pikiran Chanyeol.

_"__Kyungsoo~ aku mencintaimu. Saranghae~" _

_"__Aku juga girin~ kau sahabat terbaikku~"_

_"__Benarkah? Hik, aku senang. Illeowa Kyungsoo~" Chanyeol memeluk leher Kyungsoo dan menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo mendekat, berusaha menciumnya._

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, 'Tidak mungkin yang semalam itu nyata kan? Yaampun, Kyungsoo pasti marah besar, apalagi kalau Kris tahu! Ah bodohnya kau Chanyeol!' ia memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. "Chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kyungsoo, apa semalam.. kita berciuman?" tanya Chanyeol lirih, Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Chanyeol, namun beberapa detik kemudian pipi Kyungsoo berubah merona. Kejadian semalam mulai bisa ia ingat.

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU SEKARANG!" Kyungsoo mendorong Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandinya dan buru-buru mengunci pintu kamar mandi itu, 'Hah.. aku pasti sudah gila. Tidak tidak semalam aku dan Chanyeol tidak berciuman, okey? Lebih baik aku mandi dan menghapus pikiran gilaku. Aa bibirku~' Kyungsoo membentur-benturkan dahinya ke dinding kamar mandi, membuat dahinya sedikit berubah warna menjadi merah.

. . .

"Yo! Maaf semua aku terlambat!" Chanyeol datang dengan senyum lebar, ia membagi-bagikan minuman vitamin ke member XOXO, manajer bahkan para penari. "Sudah sadar tuan Park?" sindir Suho, "Ah _hyung!_ Sepertinya semalam kau yang mengantarku pulang ya? _Gumawo,_" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Sudah jangan banyak omong dan lekas bersiap." Gerutu Chen, gerakan menarinya tak membaik juga hingga ia kerap kali dimarahi oleh Sehun, Kai, Suho, bahkan Kris. Ia tidak mau membuang tenaganya untuk berlatih ulang bersama Chanyeol –yang juga dikenal susah mengikuti koreo-

"Aduh _uri _Chensing _machine_ kenapa jadi galak begitu? Memang semalam kau tidak jadi tidur dengan penulis drama itu ya?" goda Chanyeol, Chen melepas sepatunya. "Diam kau! Atau kau mau ini melayang ke gigi besarmu?" Chanyeol bergidik dan memilih diam.

"Psst, aku dengar Minseok-ssi menendangnya keluar kamar semalam." Bisik Sehun, "Benarkah? Aku sudah yakin kalau Chen pasti gagal, dia tidak mungkin mendapatkan penulis drama itu, terlalu tidak mungkin bagi Chen. oh iya kalau kau pasti berhasil kelihatan sekali raut wajah bahagiamu." Chanyeol menunjuk wajah Sehun. "Apasih, kenapa jadi membahasku? Bukan begitu, Minseok-ssi menolak karena tidak ada status diantara mereka. Huh, padahal jelas sekali kalau Chen _hyung _mencintainya."

"Jadi seperti itu, kenapa dia tidak mengajak Minseok-ssi menjalin hubungan saja?" Chanyeol dan Sehun masih terus berbisik-bisik. "Kalau mau menggosip sebaiknya diluar saja, atau diruangan sebelah? Aku akan menyuruh Chen bergabung bersama kalian dalam latihan ekstra." Ancam Kris.

"_ANDWAE HYUNG!_" jerit Chanyeol, Chen dan Sehun berbarengan. Kai terkikik geli, "Wah, dia bisa tertawa juga? Aku kira ia lebih datar dari tembok." Goda Chanyeol, Kai hanya tersenyum tipis setelahnya.

"Oh iya, naskah MV-nya sudah dikirim hari ini." Suho menunjukkan amplop cokelat yang ia terima dari Defconn. "Naskah? Memang MV ini butuh naskah? Bukannya kita hanya butuh menari?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Ada drama _version_nya, dan meski hanya sekitar empat menit ternyata Minseok-ssi berperan dalam pembuatan naskahnya loh! Kau pasti senang Chen~" Defconn tiba-tiba hadir, lengkap dengan baju bunga-bunga ala Hawaii dan kacamata hitamnya. "Diam kau _hyung!_ Jangan sampai gosip ini tersebar, kalau tersebar Minnie bisa membenciku."

"Aku tak menjamin ya, kau tahu sendiri kan netizen itu seperti punya empat mata dan empat telinga. Peka sekali, apalagi dilengkapi dengan kamera super canggih dan kecepatan internet yang berlebih." Chen hanya diam saja, tak menanggapi ucapan Defconn. "Tapi sayangnya, karena ini dalam misi memperkenalkan Kai menjadi member. _Sajangnim_ meminta agar Kai yang jadi pemeran utamanya,"

"Aku?" Defconn mengangguk. "Ya, kau. Sepertinya _sajangnim _benar-benar menyukaimu ya." Kai menatap ke arah sepatunya karena tahu ia tidak diberi pilihan, namun tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Itu salah satu utusan _appa_nya. Kai pamit keluar dari ruang latihan dan menuju sudut koridor yang sepi.

"Ada apa paman?" tanya Kai. "_Begini tuan muda, ayah anda ingin menghubungi anda, apa aku bisa menyambungkannya? Sepertinya ada hal yang penting,_" Kai menghela nafas, ia memang menyuruh agar _appa_nya tak sering menghubunginya dan hanya menitipkan pesan pada Paman Shin.

"Baiklah, suruh ia menghubungiku Paman." Tak berapa lama, panggilan dari ayah Kai masuk, lelaki itu mengangkat teleponnya. "Ada apa ayah? Tumben ingin berbicara denganku," sang ayah hanya terkekeh. "_Kau sudah menerima naskahnya?"_

"Ayah.. bukankah aku bilang jangan ikut campur dalam promosiku? Ada Kris dan Chanyeol _hyung,_ mereka lebih tampan, bahkan ada Sehun. Kenapa ayah selalu memanfaatkan posisi ayah? Aku kan sudah bilang, aku ingin berjuang sendirian di YM tak perlu bantuan." Gerutu Kai, ia memelankan suaranya.

"_Haha, kau ini. Tapi aku sedang bertindak menjadi sajangnim, bukan ayahmu Kai. Jadi terserah aku siapa yang akan aku pilih menjadi bintang utama bukan?_" Kai menggeram kesal. Ya, pemilik YM entertainment adalah ayah Kai sendiri. Makanya Kai tak butuh waktu _trainee_, namun ia murni diterima karena bakatnya. "Baiklah tuan Kim." Jawab Kai putus asa.

"_Kau memang anakku, Hoshida._"

Deg!

Rasanya jantung Kai hampir berhenti mendadak mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut ayahnya, Kai menggertakkan giginya. "Jangan pernah panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi, ayah!" dan segera ia memutus panggilannya.

**TBC**

**... kalau mau protes/nanya-nanya ke line/twitter aku aja athiya064 **

**Lagi gatau harus ngomong apa, and worst chapter kayanya. Soalnya aku baru dateng dari luar kota dan maksa bikin sebelum pergi keluar kota lagi-_-**

**And please i need your reviews yeorobeun:3**


End file.
